Opposites Attract
by Onyx1992
Summary: When a girl arrives at CGL, she falls in love, which is the last thing she thought would happen. ZigZagxOC Chap. 17 up!
1. Holy Lake!

Other than the sound of the wheels on the uneven dirt, everything was silent and motionless. The dirty windows of the old, broken down school bus showed the reflection of my eyes. Emotionless. Dull. Haunting. You could tell they wanted to let out tears, but I guess I forgot how to cry.

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Jordan Marie Carter, the last Carter.

_"Get your head out of the clouds and keep workin' young lady! I can't babysit you. I've got better things to do," said a grouchy old man with a whisky bottle in one hand and pointing at a scrawny young girl sitting next to a go-kart with the other. The Flyer 3000. It was the fastest go-kart in all of Anaheim, California. The drunken old man went up to the little girl and slapped her across the face. "You listenin' to me?" he yelled._

_"I'm sorry, Grandpa. I was just thinking-"_

_"Girls shouldn't think, that's what _I_ think," he interrupted rudely. "Now get back to work!"_

_"Yes, Grandpa," she simply stated, looking sadly down at her little feet._

"We're here, now get up," said the guard, clouding my thoughts. I quickly got up and managed to get my bag with handcuffs on. I jumped off the bus and suddenly I felt the sun seeping quickly through my clothes. I followed the guard into a small cabin. The cool air whacked me in the face, but it felt nice. The guard nodded in the direction of a chair at a messy desk. Across from me was a beer-bellied, creepy man, feet propped up on the desk, who was spitting out sunflower seeds.

"Jordan Carter. Interesting name for a girl. And you've caused quite some trouble, too. It isn't easy getting kicked out of two Female Delinquency Camps, a military school, and four boot camps. You will address me as Mr. Sir, is that clear?" I nodded cautiously, laughing inside. "Follow me." The man would have probably seemed intimidating, if he hadn't _waddled_ out of the cabin. I followed him into another cabin right next to the "office."

"Afternoon, Mr. Sir," said a tall boy behind what looked like a counter. Mr. Sir started grabbing some things off the shelves, ignoring the boy.

"Here, put this on," he said as he tossed an orange jumpsuit. He turned around, then motioned for the boy at the counter to do the same. I quickly took off my camouflage cargo pants and pulled the suit up to my waist, tying the sleeves around my waist, leaving my black tank top on.

"I'm done," I said. Both Mr. Sir and the other boy turned around slowly as if they couldn't believe I could have finished so soon. I drove my head forward letting my caramel blond, straight hair come down so I could put it in a high ponytail. Suddenly a boot hit me in the head.

"These are your boots, water jug, and a towel," he said, throwing the inanimate objects at me. "These are shower tokens," he said holding a coin up to my face and speaking slowly as if I were retarded. He placed seven tokens in my hand and I put them in my pocket.

"Is that it?" I asked, rather bored.

"No. What you are wearing now is your relaxation clothes. These are your work clothes," he threw another jumpsuit at me. "After three days your relaxation clothes become your work clothes and your work clothes get washed.

"Jordan Carter?" a bubbly voice interrupted the wearisome conversation. I turned around to see a short man with sun tan lotion on his nose, a blue button-up, short sleeved shirt, and tacky shorts, which were complimented by the black knee high socks. And to finish off, he had a silly grin plastered on his face.

"That'd be me," I said warily.

"I'm Dr. Pendanski. I want you to know that, although you've done some bad things, that doesn't make you a bad person. I respect yo-"

"You say the same God damned line to every kid, Pendanski!" interrupted Mr. Sir. "Just show her to her tent and get her a mentor."

"Come on, follow me. You'll be in D-Tent. "D" stands for "Diligence." His constant smiling already pissed me off.

"Hey, Mom," somebody said on the inside of the tent.

"Good, you're all here. Boys, this is Jordan. Jordan this is Alan, Rex, Jose, Ricky, Theodore, and-"

"Brian? What are _you _doing here, little cus'?" I said, lightening up when I saw my little cousin.

"Jordan? Do you know Brian?" asked Dr. Pendanski curiously.

"Yeah, he's my little cousin," I said proudly.

"Well, then, _he_ can be your mentor. Remember, Brian, it should be no labor to be nice to your neighbor. Now that right there is your cot." He then walked out of the tent and left us.

"Ok, so, here's the deal. We don't use our real names here. That's Squid, X-Ray, Magnet, Zig Zag, Armpit, and I'm Twitch!" he said proudly.

"I wonder why," I responded sarcastically to his given nickname. "Hey, boys," I waved.

"Yo," some responded.

"So, um, wanna show me around, Twitch?" I asked.

"Ok," he said.

"I'll come too. I'm bored out of my mind," said the tall boy with the crazy hair.


	2. Around the Lake

I was so caught up in writing the story that I forgot to put the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or its characters and settings. This disclaimer goes for the whole story, so you won't see it in later chapters.

**The Original VC-** Thanks for the review. I appreciate the fact that you like the story so far. And don't worry, I'll update as often as possible. But if I don't for some time, remember, I have a life…………..actually, that's a lie so expect updates almost every day.

"Ok, Jordan, so that's the wreck room," began Twitch.

"Everything in there is wrecked," added Zig Zag.

"That's the Mess Hall," continued Twitch.

"It's usually a mess after dinner," Zig Zag interrupted again. At this point, Twitch was staring at Zig Zag as if saying, "I'll kill you if you interrupt again." Zig Zag gave a quick grin, proving he understood.

"And then there's the showers, the bathroom s, and over there, you can refill your canteen," Twitch said, concluding the tour.

"Ok, so, where's the punishment?" I asked, realizing Mr. Sir never said anything about it.

"Oh, well, you've got to dig one hole each day; five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel is your measuring stick. I'm usually done about an hour after lunch. Twitch takes a while," Zig Zag explained.

"I see," was all I could think of saying.

"Don't worry if you finish late. I mean, one, you're new, and two, you're a girl," he reassured me. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him about two inches close to my face.

"Watch it, buddy. I'm one tough cookie," I growled. He just smiled and gently unclenched my hand.

"You can be cute _and_ pissed off at the same time. Now _that's _multi-tasking. How old are you? Twelve? Thirteen?" he asked.

"I turn fifteen in a week. I just happen to be short for my age," I replied, coldly turning away from him. I crossed my arms on my chest and looked into the desert. I suddenly realized Twitch had left at some point during our dispute.

"Wanna head to the wreck room?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I followed him into the wreck room, emotionless, with my arms still crossed. I vigilantly looked around before continuing to the old pool table.

"Hey, new girl!" yelled a voice. I looked up and saw it was coming from Squid. "We need a fourth for pool, can you play?"

"Yeah, sure," I said as I took the pool stick offered to me. We were playing Armpit and Magnet.

"You guys break," proposed magnet in his Hispanic accent.

"You take it," Squid commanded. I went to the end of the table and hit the white ball. Two stripped balls went into the corner pockets.

"Split!" I yelled, showing that I knew which balls I had to go after. Although, some comments that were said about me made me really want to go after a different pair. I went to the side to examine my next hit. After a while, me and Squid won.

"You just ran the game on us, dawg," said Armpit.

"Yeah. We didn't get to hit once," said magnet shaking his head in disbelief.

"Nice job, new girl," said X-Ray coming from behind.

"Thanks," I said.

"You've really got to show some emotion. The dirt we dig shows more emotion than you, girl," X-Ray mentioned. The dinner bell suddenly rang and everyone filed out of the cramped room. "Let's go get some grub, boys," said X-Ray, rubbing his hands together. He looked at me and corrected himself. "Oh, sorry. And Jordan."

"That doesn't smell too good," I said, mostly to myself than anybody else. The first boy on kitchen duty had his mouth open and was staring rudely at me. I lifted his jaw to close his mouth. "Stop staring, will ya?" He then snapped back to reality and served some goop that looked like vomit that had been thrown up…twice. When I got to the table I sat at the end next to Zig Zag. "Are we actually supposed to eat this?" I asked poking at the brown stuff on my tray. The only recognizable food was the bread. It looked a little grayish, like concrete and it smelled bad too. But compared to the rest of the stuff, it actually looked appetizing.

"Dude, I swear mine just moved," stated Zig Zag. Even though it looked worse than my great aunt's surprise chowder, which I didn't think was possible, I ate it. I was quiet most of the time while the rest of D-Tent had their little conversations.

_"Ladies and gents, I think Carters winning streak is about to come to an end!" said the announcer. "But what's this? Carter passes McGrains at the last possible second! Carter wins and is off to the championships!" The wheels of the go-kart screeched as a blue-eyed beauty took off her helmet and tucked it under her arm._

_"Congrats, Carter. You were a worthy opponent. Good Luck at the championships," McGrains congratulated._

_"Thanks," she smiled. "I hope to see you again next year."_

_"Honey, you were great," said a tall, brawny man. "Your parents would have been proud."_

_"Thanks Uncle George," he said as he kissed her check. She giggled when his bushy mustache tickled her cheek._

_"Let's go out and celebrate, shall we?" he said._

_"Yes!" The six-year old jumped with joy and they headed out._

"New girl? You alive?" said a faint voice. I snapped out of my trance and looked to see X-Ray, who was seated right in front of me, waving his hand in my face.

"Sorry, I was just thin-" I paused remembering the words of my great grandfather. _Girls shouldn't think, that's what _I _think. _The mean, eerie voice sent a chill up my spine.

"So, anyway, what did you do to get sent to Camp Green Lake? An all boys correctional facility?" He asked, realizing I was going to go back to day dreaming. I looked down at my empty tray.

"Murder."


	3. What Happened?

**I decided it would be best if I only answered questions in reviews, but that doesn't mean I don't want complements or constructive criticism. Do remember that I'm 14 so I'm not the best writer in the world.**

**Thanks to the following for your reviews:**

**Miaseaofbitterness**

**The Original VC**

**I really hope the list grows.**

"Murder?" repeated the boys in chorus. This had gotten the attention of most of the guys in the Mess Hall. There was an eerie silence.

"Twice," I continued, still looking down at my tray. I was barely audible. I slowly got up and walked out of the Mess Hall, not sure where I was going. I was relieved that everyone had gone back to their unusual and random conversations and that I didn't here footsteps behind me. I went far out to where the holes were, blocking out reality.

_"Your kart is banged up from practice, you can't compete!" Yelled the trainer to the teenager._

_"Then let me use the Flyer 3000!" She retorted back with half pleading eyes._

_"I can't let you. It's too powerful. It could blow up in the middle of the race!" He wasn't about to lose another argument to this girl. He was starting to see why the others quit. It was her ninth year going to the championships. She had lost only two of those championships. Once when her uncle died of pneumonia and then again two years later when her great aunt died of lung cancer._

_"Please, Pete? I don't want to lose again," she cried. She was now begging._

_"I'm sorry, I can't," he said finally. She hung her head and walked to the changing room._

"You okay?" said an anonymous voice from behind me. I turned to see Twitch standing there.

"I'm fine," I said, turning back to the horizon. It was still light out, but the sun would disappear behind the majestic mountains soon enough.

"You wanna come to the wreck room with me and the guys?" he asked, kind of concerned.

"Nah, I think I'll go back to the tent and rest. The bus drive wore me out," I responded walking back towards camp.

"If you say so," he said then ran off to catch up to the guys. When I got to the tent I slid out what looked like milk crates and placed my belongings in there, then I stuffed my bag under the cot with the crate and lay on top of the sheets. Just when I was about to let sleep overcome me, someone pinched my nose and I got up quickly. I looked at my attacker.

"What do you want X-Ray?" I asked annoyed.

"I heard you like go-karts," he stated numbly.

"Yeah, so, what about it?" I asked quizzically.

"Is that how you killed them?" he asked.

"One of them," I said, laying back down.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" he asked curiously.

"No," I replied.

"Come on, tell me," he pleaded.

"I would but I don't like repeating my self six times. When the guys come I'll tell you," I replied. All of a sudden all the boys came rushing in and sitting around me. "What is this? Circle time?" I asked.

"Of course not," said Squid. "It's story time, yay!" He clapped his hands like a two year old. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you a little each day. I need _something _to look forward to. I'll leave it at cliff hangers," I said.

"Why?" asked Armpit.

"So, that maybe you guys will dig faster just to get another piece of the story," I replied.

"Smart. What can you tell us today?" complimented Twitch.

"Well, it's a week before the championship for go-karts. I had practiced so much on my kart for the past two months that it was completely trashed. It couldn't be fixed by the time of the competition. I asked my trainer, Pete, to let me use the Flyer 3000. I had been polishing and updating that baby for years. I never rode it though. Pete said it was too powerful and refused to let me compete with it, or even compete at all. I love go-carting, so as I changed back into my street clothes, I had a mischievous idea," I concluded. "Good night, boys. See you in the morning'." I slid into the sheets and turned the other way.

"That's all you're going to give us?" asked Magnet.

"It's not a long story, I need to break it _somewhere_." I didn't shut my eyes quite yet. I noticed Zig Zag getting in the cot that I was facing. He looked at me and mouthed another 'good night.'


	4. An Eye For An Eye

**Thanks for your review, Wickedsinger.**

"Wake up, chica," slurred Magnet. I opened my eyes quick. I, then got out of bed and stretched out. I poured some of the water from my canteen onto my face. It was nice and cold. I searched for my clothes in the crate under my cot with my hand, since it was still dark out.

"What timer is it, anyway?" asked as if I'd been awake for quite some time. But truth was, I slept peacefully. I wasn't a morning person, but I had gotten used to waking up early in boot camp.

"It's 4:30 AM," yawned a sleepy X-Ray. "And how can you be so awake at this hour? I didn't even know a 4 AM existed until I came to Camp Green Lake five months ago, and I'm _still_ not used to it," he muttered.

"I'm used to it," I replied.

"Do you wake up at 4 AM because you want to?" asked Squid.

"No, she went to three boot camps and a military school," Twitch mumbled, his eyes still closed as he got dressed.

"And the story behind that?" inquired Magnet, curiously.

"I was sent here because other female correctional facilities, military schools, and boot camps didn't want me. My history isn't exactly perfect. Come on, boys. I'll tell you more of why I'm here while we dig," I quickly changed the subject and went out of the tent.

"Come and get it, boys. And Jordan," yelled Mr. Sir to the group with his goofy southern accent. He opened the "library" and I saw five racks of shovels. I took one at random and went over to the breakfast table and grabbed a honey covered tortilla. We followed Mr. Sir's truck to a large area that wasn't covered in holes. "You dig here, Carter. When you're done, just go back to camp and do whatever the hell you want," he commanded.

"Yes, Mr.Sir," I replied before I stuck the shovel into the hard soil and broke off a piece of Earth.

"Oh, and by the way," said Mr. Sir, one foot in the truck, "I suggest you shower late at night or early in the morning. For your own safety," he concluded.

"Thanks, Mr. Sir," I replied and went back to digging. Every shovelful of dirt I took out reminded me of the people I had lost. Earth is my heart. Each shovelful of top soil was a piece of my heart being chipped away. The shovel was death, ripping me apart inside. There were as many holes in my heart as there were holes at Camp Green Lake. The water truck finally arrived and I saw that Pendanski was driving. I had dug about half of my hole by now. Everyone else only dug about a foot and a half.

"How's your first day of digging treating you, Jordan?" he asked giddily when it was my turn to get my canteen filled.

"Lot's of blisters, but I'm half way done," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Whoa. Chica. You're almost done. How are you so fast?" asked Magnet in amazment.

"I don't know. I just started thinking of something else and I didn't really pay attention to what I was doing," I answered. And it was the truth. "I'm going to get back to digging."

_"Jordan, think about what you're doing," said the trainer backing into a corner._

_"You have to understand, if I don't compete, I've got nothing left to live for. I'm sorry. Say hi to my family when you get there, okay?" replied a sad fifteen year old. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she repeated over and over, whispering softer and softer, and clenching the knife tighter and tighter as the seconds past until all could be heard were the victim's sobbing and her footsteps getting closer. She pulled back the knife and in the blink of an eye…nothing. The quiet haunted her sleep every night. Dreamless, she stayed. The last tear splattered onto the fluffy pillow and she fell into a deep, deep sleep._

The water truck came again to bring us lunch and it was Pendanski again. I had only about half a foot left to shovel up in depth. "Thanks, Dr. Pendanski," I said when he handed me my lunch. Graham crackers and a cheese and bologna sandwich. 'Better than dinner,' I thought to myself. I sat on the edge of my hole and was soon joined by the other guys.

"So, are you going to tell us some more?" asked Zig Zag excited. I finished chewing before starting. I had committed a crime and been mean to some kids at school, but I was never rude.

"Where was I?" I asked.

"You just changed into your street clothes and had an idea," replied Armpit, jogging my memory.

"Thank you. So, that night, my trainer was going to come over to my aunt's house to celebrate me going to the championships again. He was going to tell her the news about me not being able to, though. She hated me, so she wouldn't care. Anyway, he came out of the bathroom after washing his hands and I backed him into the nearest corner and stabbed him," I told them.

"Okay, back to work. Come on," came the cheerful voice of Dr. Pendanski.

"Sorry, Mom," said some of the boys and went back to their holes. I finished my lunch and went back to mine. I tried to get out, but the hole was too deep. I was only five foot three.

"You all right, there, short stuff?" said Zig Zag glancing my way.

"You're hilarious, Dean Cook," I said sarcastically. "Mind helping me out?"

"Yeah, I do." He was a couple holes away.

"And why is _that_?" I replied coldly.

"Because then you'll leave poor Ziggy and he don't want that," responded X-Ray in the hole next to me with a baby voice.

"Shut up, X," said Zig Zag, putting his shovel down and climbed out of his hole. He then jumped into mine. I looked at him, still emotionless, but I really wanted to give him a smile, even a small one. No luck. "Just trust me," he said, lifting me from my waist. He sat me down at the edge of the hole then got out himself, with my shovel in hand.

"Thanks," I managed to spit out. He nodded then went back to his own hole. I started walking back to camp, when my body suddenly froze and turned to walk towards Zig's hole. "Was I too heavy?" I asked quietly.

"No. You were ok," he answered.

"Are you willing to do it again?" I asked.

"I'll try my best to get you out of any hole. No matter how deep." I looked deep into his eyes and got lost somewhere on the way. "Why," his voice led me back to actuality.

"You'll need to do it again today," I said before jumping into the hole with him. He looked at me confused. I started helping him dig his hole. He smiled and continued.

"All done. Thanks," he replied, then helped me out of the hole. He spat in it and led me to my own hole. "Spit," he demanded. I shrugged and spat into the hole. "Why did you help me?" he asked as we walked back to camp, leaving Magnet, Squid, and Twitch still digging. X-Ray and Armpit had already finished.

"I figured, if you're going to help me out of my hole every day, why not help you with your hole?" I replied. He threw our shovels in a pile by the library.

"I want to show you something amazing tonight," he said. I stopped and stared at him wide-eyed and shocked.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Oh, sorry, it's not _that_. We- I-. Just meet me outside the Mess Hall after dinner, okay?" I agreed nonetheless. "Let's go play some pool, okay?" he said, desperately trying to change subject.

"Sure," I said, nodding.

"And, just so that the game runs a little longer than a minute, the other team breaks and _I'll_ start, okay?" he said, remembering that I had run the game on the boys yesterday. I gave a quick smirk and nodded. "Okay, now,seriously. X was right. The dirt we dig _does_ show more emotion then you. Heck, the eight ball shows more emotion then you." I gave a light chuckle and went into the wreck room.

About six or seven games later, the dinner bell rang. "Come on," said X-Ray, hoping the bell and the sound of the boys filing out of the room would distract me of my concentration. But, instead, it made me concentrate harder. The louder it was, the more I could concentrate. The white ball hit the eight ball, which bounced off of the nine ball and landed in the far left corner pocket and the nine ball, simultaneously, into the far left corner pocket, making _me_ the winner of nine-ball…again. We then went to dinner, all the boys crushed that I had won the game again. As soon as I was done swallowing the last of the nasty goop I walked out of the Mess Hall and leaned on the wall, waiting for Zig Zag, who was going to show me something "amazing."


	5. Sunsets Afar

**What can I say ****xblondexloserx, I loved my Language Arts teacher last year. I actually listened in class, for the first time.**

**Sorry I haven't updated yet but I had to go to a birthday party.**

"You ready," asked Zig Zag, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, sure," I replied shrugging.

"Close your eyes and follow me," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Is this some kind of trick?" I asked, not sure I could trust him.

"No, I swear. Now, come on." I sighed and closed my eyes, letting him lead me wherever he was going. He stopped after a while and I bumped into him. "Sit down," he ordered. I did and I could here him sit down next to me.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Go ahead." I slowly opened my eyes and gave a small gasp.

"Wow," I whispered. "It's beautiful," I said, staring at the red, orange and pink left back by the sun, which was setting behind the grandiose mountains in the far horizon.

"Yeah," he said, and then leaned over. "And it's almost as beautiful as you," he whispered in my ear. I snapped my head to the side as I took in what he said. It had made me shatter out of my stupor. I was three inches away from his face. As I looked deeper and deeper into his blue eyes, I could feel him slowly getting closer. My breath got deeper. I abruptly turned my head towards the sunset again. Although I looked straight ahead, I knew he had hung his head, and I could feel him lay back. I hugged my knees as I strained for tears to come out.

_"My Lord!" screamed an unhappy aunt. "You murdered him," she said shocked. Her expression changed quickly while she had a roguish appearance. "I can finally get rid of you for good," she said, dialing the number of the police on her cellphone._

_"You can't," yelled a sad and petrified Jordan. She would have run, but the fact was, a police officer lived down the street. She had completely forgotten. Her passion had cast a shadow on her logic. Jordan charged at her aunt and stabbed her against the wall. She fell to her knees and just looked down, trying to cry. She realized that her tears had been wiped away. All emotion had left her. She just stayed there, knife in her hand. She heard the sirens' loud chant. She lost and couldn't do anything about it._

_"You're coming with us," said a police officer, pulling her up. She dropped the knife and let them handcuff her. She got in the police car and was driven to the police station. She was forced to stay in a lonely cell, away from the other recent prisoners. Her trial date was the same day as the championships. She wouldn't have been able to compete, even if she hadn't killed Pete, or the wench._

"Jordan? Jordan?" I heard someone say. I trailed slowly back to reality. "You ok?" asked Zig Zag.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, looking down at my blistered hands. I clenched them into fists and closed my eyes. I laid down next to Zig Zag and rested my hands on my stomach, my eyes still closed.

"It's getting late. We should probably head back," he said standing up and offering his hand. I opened my yes and pushed myself up.

"I don't need anyone's help getting up," I said, walking towards camp. He jogged to my side, trying to catch up. I looked straight ahead.

"Was it as amazing as I said it was?" he said. I looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead.

"Yeah," I said giving a small smile. He looked at me and chuckled. He shook his head a little and went back to looking ahead. "What?" I asked, curious as to why he had chuckled. He stopped and looked into my eyes.

"'Cause I don't think I've ever seen you smile. It looks good on you. You should try to smile more often. And smirking doesn't count," he pointed out. I chuckled a little and then continued to the tent.

"Where were you guys?" greeted an inquisitive Squid, not really understandable. The toothpick he had in his mouth kept him from speaking right.

"Just around," I said. "And take that thing out of your mouth it's hard to understand you and it's really annoying.

"Sorry, girly, I can't. I don't feel like it," he retorted.

"Now, seriously, where were you two?" asked Magnet.

"Knock, knock," I said.

"Who's there?" continued Armpit, shrugging confusedly.

"Nannia," I kept going.

"Nannia, who," scoffed X-Ray.

"'Nannia' business," I finished. Some of the guys chuckled and I got into the cot, telling myself I would shower early in the morning. My body woke up at whatever time I told it to. It was like setting an alarm clock inside me. I decided 3:30 would be fine and tried to get some sleep.

"Can you tell us more?" asked Twitch, excited. I sighed and sat up.

"My aunt went to call the police, just so she could get rid of me. When she was done, I charged at her and stabbed her to death as well. By the time the police got there, I was on my knees, pondering on what I had just done. They took me to the police station. I stayed in a cell for the rest of the week while I waited for my trial. They sent me to Camp Green Lake because of my history with the other facilities. I'm here until I turn seventeen. Then I'm staying in jail for another year. The end," I ended my story.

"They can't put you in jail," explained X-Ray. "Once you're out, you're out."

"I wish it were that simple," I continued.

"What do you mean?" asked Magnet, baffled at my comment.

"I'll be too old for an orphanage." I silently went back to bed. The boys turned off the lamplights and went to bed as well. I kept my eyes open, waiting for Zig Zag to get to bed. He looked at me and smiled. I saw his lips move and could have almost sworn he had called my 'babe' after his 'good night.' I mentally shrugged and dozed off into another dreamless sleep.

My eyes quickly opened. I searched for my towel and other things I needed to take a shower. Snores from Squid and Armpit covered my escape from the tent. As I left I looked back at the tent, still walking towards the showers, to make sure no one heard. I suddenly bumped into someone and looked to see who I had bumped into. It was Zig Zag.

"What are _you_ doing up?" he asked, still asleep.

"I have to take a shower," I answered truthfully. "What are _you_ doing up?" I repeated his question.

"I had to pee. Come on, I'll make sure no one comes while you take a shower," he offered. For some reason, I trusted him. I followed him to the showers. "I'll sit out here. And don't worry, I wont look," he reassured.

"Thanks," I said before turning on the water.

"Did I mention that there is only one temperature at Camp Green Lake, and that's cold," he warned, _after_ I turned on the water. I didn't squeak at the chilled water.

"Don't worry. I take cold showers already. I'm used to it. They wake you up better. Not only your mind, but your body, too," I explained. About five minutes later I was dressed and ready to dig.

"I didn't expect you to be done for a while," he said, amazed at my speed.

"I'm not like most girls," I said.

"Impressive," he said, starting to walk back to the tent. I put my towel and other things away. "We've got another twenty minutes, about," he said.

"Let's go to the wreck room and talk or something," I ssuggested.

"Okay," he said and we walked to the wreck room. I sat on the beaten couch, bringing my legs up and hugging them.

"So, why are _you_ here?" I asked, wanting know.

"Well, it's only fair that I tell you. Acute paranoia. I kept hearing voices outside my window at night or see things move. One night I took my step dad's gun and kept it near. I thought I heard something outside and just shot the gun. I was also charged for attempted murder. There was a guy on the sidewalk and he thought I was aiming at him. Unfortunate for me, my step dad was a police officer and didn't really like me," he elucidated.

"Didn't your mother say something?" I asked. I saw him look down and frown.

"She was always drunk. She didn't care," he said. I saw a warm tear fall from his usually happy eyes, now sad and angry.

"I know what you mean," I said, remembering my own drunk mother. A long silence followed.

"So, what did you mean when you said you were too old for an orphanage?" he asked, recalling the night before.

"My aunt was my last living relative," I looked down and started playing with my fingers. Suddenly, the trumpet played loudly over the speakers, warning us it was time to dig.

"Let's go back to the tent to wait for the others," he said, heading out towards the tent. I followed right behind him. Right before we entered the tent, the rest of D-Tent came running out, all in boxers, and bumped into us.

"Where's the fire?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, my God! There you are. I went to wake y'all up and you weren't there!" yelled Squid hysterically.

"Calm down, man. She had to take a shower and I looked out for any wondering perverts, such as the boys from B-Tent," said Zig Zag, trying to calm down his tent mate.

"Yeah, and go put on some clothes! No one wants to see your pink boxers," I finished, laughing inside at how ridiculous they all looked. They were all wearing some kind of pastel colored pair of boxer shorts. "oh, and, by the way," I yelled to them as they were quickly changing in the tent, "I'd stay away from the pastel if I were you." Zig Zag laughed and took my hand to lead me to wear some of the faster boys had already lined up, grabbing a tortilla on the way.


	6. Smiles All Around

**The Original VC, I knew someone would think something like that. And I'm _not_ a pig. You're the perverted one for even thinking it. Sorry, got carried away. Any who, enjoy the chapter.**

The water truck came when I was half way done with my hole again. I saw it was Mr. Sir driving the truck. I got in the back of the line, waiting for my turn.

"How's your second day of diggin', princess?" he asked as he filled my canteen.

"Not too bad," I lied. My blisters had reopened and my shovel's handle was stained with blood. I ignored the pain and went back to my hole after taking a big gulp out of my canteen. When I had finally finished, Zig Zag came over and helped me out of my hole as if on cue. The water truck came and Pendanski was the one filling the canteens and giving us our lunch.

"You alright there, Jordan?" he asked with his ridiculous smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dehydrated. Thanks," I said after he handed me my canteen. I took a sandwich and that was it. I wasn't too hungry today. Just a little thirsty. I sat next to Zig Zag on the edge of his hole.

"You're drinking way more than yesterday," he noticed.

"I know," I replied taking another bite out of my sandwich. "Let's get to digging," I said before grabbing my shovel and jumping into his hole. He finished his sandwich and jumped in to help. About ten minutes later, Armpit and X-Ray both finished. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I dropped my shovel and held my stomach, wincing in pain. I leaned on the side of the hole.

"You alright?" asked Zig Zag worriedly. Magnet and Squid heard and came over.

"You ok?" asked Magnet in his Spanish accent.

"I'm fine," I lied. I tried to get back up but I fell to my knees in a crouched position. Zig Zag picked me up bridal style and laid me down on the warm desert soil and jumped out.

"You guys go back to your hole and I'll take care of her," he directed.

"Okay," said Squid, still looking a little worried. They went back to digging. Zig Zag dragged me closer and had me rest my head on his lap. He got his canteen and had me drink from it. I sat on the edge, wanting to jump back into the hole to help him finish.

"No," he directed. "You stay up here. It's just a couple more shovelfuls." He jumped into the hole and began finishing. When he was done he jumped out and helped me get up.

"Later, guys," I said as Zig Zag and I walked towards camp. They both waved and went back to their holes.

"Wanna head to the wreck room?" Zig Zag asked, thinking it would help.

"Actually, I have to do something real quick. You go, I'll catch up in about ten minutes," I said, heading towards Mr. Sir's office.

"It's Camp Green Lake. What could you possibly have to do?" he asked, a little confused.

"I'll tell you later," I said, then ran. "Mr. Sir?" I knocked then slowly opening the door.

"What do you want," he asked, motioning for me to come in.

"Well, you see, I'm having a little, um, _problem_," I said.

"If it's a complaint about the place, don't even both-"

"It's not," I interrupted. "It's a feminine problem," I said.

"Oh," his eyes widened. "Well, then, follow me, Miss Carter," he said. We got to another cabin. "Lou? Lou!" he yelled. A red headed lady opened the door and motioned for us to come in.

"What is it?" she asked sweetly. Although she sounded sweet, she didn't _look_ too sweet.

"You go ahead and tell her. I'm going back to my office," he said as he shuffled out of the cool cabin.

"You see, Ma'am, I'm having some feminine problems," I told her, a little shy.

"I see. I knew this was going to happen. There's a kit over there. Take it and change in the bathroom. Next month you come tell me and I'll give you another kit, alright?" she said pointing to a kit in the corner of the cabin. I went over and grabbed it. As I left I thanked her and headed towards the bathrooms. I changed quickly. When I came out, Squid and Magnet were standing outside the bathroom.

"What happened? And what's that?" asked Squid.

"I was having a little problem," I replied.

"What kind of problem," asked Magnet.

"I'm a girl, how many problems could I possibly have once a month only?" I said, hoping I didn't have to explain more.

"Aha," was their only response. "Let's go play pool," he said, changing the subject after a long silence.

"No, _I'm_ going to play pool. You too are going to go take a shower," I instructed.

"Fine," they groaned in unison. I walked into the wreck room and the rest of D-Tent rushed to me.

"What happened?" asked X-Ray.

"Boy, news sure flies fast around here," I said, glaring at a grinning Zig Zag. He mouthed a 'sorry' and sat on the couch. "Feminine problems," I replied to X-Ray's question.

"Ouch," said Twitch. "Oh, well. Let's play pool."

"Uh-uh. You guys are going to go take a shower, or you're all sleeping outside tonight," I commanded. "You too, Zig." Zig Zag got up and stood in front of me.

"Or what?" he said, smirking at my height. I was short but I was tough.

"Or I'm gonna kick your bony but. Now go," I pointed to the door. And wipe that stupid smirk off your face." He chuckled and followed the others. I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled proudly at myself for being able to control them this easily. Especially X-Ray. He seemed to be the leader, but he grabbled at my greatness. I leaned on the edge and watched the boys wash up. Their bottom halves were covered, so I was able to look without being disgusted. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You guys, too?" I heard Magnet ask them.

"Yeah," said X.

"I still can't believe she was able to control _you_!" said Armpit, laughing at him.

"I guess we underestimated that chick's power," said Squid.

"Hey, she's short, but she's one tough cookie," commented Twitch, knowing full well that no one was to mess with me around this time of the month. I sat on the couch, thinking of nothing. A while later the boys came in. Zig Zag sat next to me and Twitch next to him. Squid, Magnet, X-Ray, and Armpit all went to the pool table, not even bothering to ask me, since I would beat them anyway.

"Mail call!" shouted Dr. Pendanski bringing in about two dozen letters and a large, rectangular box with the word "fragile" written all over it. He called out the names of the guys from other tents until all that was left was the big box and a single letter with a red envelope. "Jordan! These are for you," he said. I went over to him and took the letter. Pendanski left and the D-Tent boys came towards me.

"What is it?" asked Zig Zag.

"I don't know. Help me take it back to the tent," I said, still staring at the box. Squid and Zig Zag helped carry the box to the tent and set it on my cot. It seemed that the box wasn't heavy.

"Open it," said Armpit, excited about what we would find. I opened the letter first. It was from my aunt's lawyer.

_Miss Jordan Marie Carter:_

_Your uncle had given this possession to your aunt, his eldest sister, so that she would give it to you in case of her death from cancer._

_Attorney Will Dukes_

"What is it?" asked X-Ray.

"It doesn't say. It just says that, in case of my aunt's death, I would have to take it. It was my uncle's and he gave it to his sister in his will," I explained, a little confused. I opened the box with care. Inside was a bag and I knew exactly what it was. For the first time since the last night I had cried, my eyes filled with tears. They didn't fall until I opened the bag and found my uncle's guitar. It was his joy and pride. Attached to one of the pegs was his late wife's ring. Silent tears dripped from my chin as I remembered all of the songs he had sung to me on this guitar.

"Play something," said X-Ray. I wiped my tears away and looked up at him.

"Yeah, come on," encouraged Zig Zag. I looked into his charming eyes. They comforted me. I got in a position to play. I pondered for a while about what I was going to play. I decided I would play "Walk Away" by Franz Ferdinand.

**"I swapped my innocence for pride  
Crushed the end within my stride  
Said I'm strong now I know that I'm a leaver  
I love the sound of you walking away, you walking away  
Mascara bleeds a blackened tear, oh  
And I am cold, yes, I'm cold  
But not as cold as you are  
I love the sound of you walking away, you walking away  
I love the sound of you walking away, walking away, hey hey**

**Why don't you walk away?  
Why don't you walk away?**

Why don't you walk away?  
No buildings will fall down  
Won't you walk away  
No quake will split the ground  
Won't you walk away  
The sun won't swallow the sky  
Won't you walk away?  
Statues will not cry

Don't you walk away X  
Why don't you walk away?  
Why don't you walk away?  
Why don't you walk away?  
Hey

mmmmm

I cannot turn to see those eyes  
As apologies may rise  
I must be strong and stay an unbeliever  
And love the sound of you walking away, you walking away  
Mascara bleeds into my eye, oh  
And I'm not cold, I am old  
At least as old as you are  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
And as you walk away  
Oh, as you walk away

Oh, as you walk away  
My headstone crumbles down  
As you walk away  
The Hollywood winds will howl  
As you walk away  
The Kremlin's falling  
As you walk away  
Radio Four is static

As you walk away  
Oh, as you walk away  
Oh, as you walk away  
Oh, as you walk away  
Hey

The stab of stiletto  
On a silent night  
Stalin smiles and Hitler laughs  
Churchill claps Mao Tse Tung on the back"

The boys stared, smiling. For the first time in a long time, I smiled, showing all of my shiny teeth.

"Nice job," said Magnet. "Hey can you sing something else tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," I smiled again.

"See, I find you way more approachable when you smile," said X-Ray. Suddenly the Dinner bell rang and we got out of the tent to go to dinner. Zig Zag flashed one last smile at me before we went into the Mess Hall.


	7. My Knight in Shining Armor

**Thanks, xblondxloserx! I'm enjoying your reviews. And everyone else's, in fact. I want to thank you, xblondxloserx, because I was desperately trying to find a song and an idea. I got the oerfect chapter for that song coming right up. The song is by Vertical Horizon, unless, you were thinking of another song. Any who, check it out.**

I barely touched my food that night. I kept poking at the goop.

_"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" chorused a crowed of boys outside the house._

_"Thanks for the easy win, girly. I knew you were too scared to even try to beat me," said the competition. Jordan Carter ignored the rude comments around her. Nobody cared; therefore she didn't try to escape the guard's tight grip around her tiny wrists. He led her into the beaten school bus and sat by the driver. She moved to the very back, asking herself why she wanted to compete so badly. She had told her trainer she had to win, but the truth was, she loved to compete. The speed made everything go away in a blur and end up behind her. She wished the experience would do the same. Blur into nothingness and disappear from her thoughts._

"Earth to babe!" said a distant voice. I fluttered back to Earth from the clouds and looked at who had disturbed me. It was Zig Zag. I looked around the Mess Hall. Everyone had left, even the kitchen crew.

"Where _is_ everyone?" I asked.

"They all left about half an hour ago," he replied, shrugging as if it was something natural.

"Why didn't you snap me out of my thoughts?" I asked him. I got up to throw away my dinner and put away the tray. I heard him get up and come close behind me.

"Because you look like a beautiful painting painted by God himself," his breath tickled my neck. I turned around and looked at his deep blue eyes. I always got lost in them. A tear began to make its way down my pale cheeks. He caressed my face with his thumb to wipe the tears away. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his warm hands on my face.

_"I'll help you out of any hole, no matter how deep."_

I remembered Zig Zag's words. He really cared for me, and I had only known him for two days. I opened my eyes and hugged him at his waist, starting to bawl. He hugged me back and cooed me until I was calm again. I looked up at him. He looked back.

"Thanks, Zig Zag," I whispered.

"Any time," he sighed back. He took my hand and led me out side. "Come on, let's head back to the tent. We've got to wake up early tomorrow. I nodded to agree and led the way.

"Hey, she snap out?" laughed Magnet.

"Nah, I had to snap her out of it or we would have been there all night," Zig Zag chuckled back. "Good night, guys." They all turned off their lights and went to bed. Tears silently slipped out of my eyes. I felt Zig Zag grab my hand softly and mouth 'It'll be all right.' I fell asleep and, for once, had a dream.

_"Jordan! You little monster," my mother said, jokingly. I was two and spitting the baby food all over the place._

_"Did she spit out the food again?" asked my five year old brother._

_"Yeah. Oh, well. Let's get you two to bed," she said, picking me up and placing me in the crib._

_"Mama, can you sing a lullaby? I'm scared," said Tony._

_"Ok. Come to me children and follow my way, into a world of darkness and magic. With all my power, I'll show you the way, to all your dreams, hopes and illusions," sang my mother's sweet voice. My brother and I immediately fell asleep. She had the voice of an angel._

I woke up, but I knew it wasn't 3:30 yet. I quietly slipped my hand from under Zig Zag's, then made sure I hadn't woken him up. I grabbed the guitar from under my bed and softly pranced to the holes. I sat on the edge of the hole I had helped Zig Zag with the first time and began to sing.

**" Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why**

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why 

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**

**But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for**

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why"**

I hadn't heard the footsteps behind me and I decided to repeat the chorus instead of finishing the song. That was until I was interrupted by someone behind me who finished the song. I continued to play, although I didn't know who it was, because their voice "matched" mine perfectly.

**"I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know"**

They sang. I got up to look at my singer and saw Zig Zag standing there with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His smile faded slowly.

"Did it just pop into your head to play that song or did you pick it 'cause it's the truth?" e said, sounding like he doubted it was the second option. I looked down at my feet.

"I'm not sure. I'm completely confused right now," I said truthfully. I noticed that a towel and soap were on the ground next to him. He picked them up and brought them to me.

"Trust me," he said before leading me towards the showers. I washed up and headed towards the wreck room like the morning before. I sat on the left side of the couch and hugged my knees. He sat on the opposite side, staring at the door. I slid over to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and crossed my arms across my chest. I noticed a clock on the other side of the wreck room. 2:20 AM. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep a little more. Zig Zag moved his arm and stirred me. He put it around my waist and scooted me closer. I rested my head on his chest after flashing a sweet smile at him. The rhythmic thumping of his heart and his even breathing were like a lullaby. I soon fell asleep.

"Wake up," Zig Zag whispered into my ear. "We should probably head back before the guys make a fool of themselves again," he said, referring to yesterday morning. When we got to the tent, the trumpet sounded over the megaphones. We ran into the tent and jumped to our cots, pretending nothing happened. No one suspected a thing as they all woke up and tried to get dressed.

"Scientists are right, mornings _do_ make you think slower," I whispered to Zig Zag. We were both dressed and no one even _thought_ of the possibility of us being gone. We all walked out as a group. Armpit and X-Ray were literally slapping Magnet awake. He looked like a walking mummy.

"Are you sure God isn't mad one of his favorite angels is going to be gone from heaven for some time?" he asked softly, smiling at his own remark.

"He wont mind, I told him I would be protected by a knight in shining armor," I replied, smiling at him, playing along.

"Really?" he said.

"Well, I couldn't tell him the truth," I said, trying to win. "It would kill him if I told him I was hanging out with Satan's child!" I chuckled. His expression showed full well I had won this battle. But something told me he'd find a way to get back at me. What I _didn't_ know, was that he would do it in the nastiest of ways.


	8. Does he?

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I woke up late and then had to go to lunch at my sister's friend's house. We stayed there 'till 10! How is that possible! I was bored to tears.**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers! I'm too tired to list all four of you. I think it's four. Except for Powdered sugar, cuz she's a new reviewer for this story. Whatever. Enjoy!**

After I had "changed" I went out to join the boys that were digging. The sharp pain in my stomach slowed me down an awful lot today. By the time the water truck had arrived, I had only dug a measly foot deep and two and a half in diameter. I had finished my water long ago. When it was my turn, Dr. Pendanski filled my canteen and gave me another, just so that I wouldn't pass out.

Zig Zag finished before me. Today, he began digging like a maniac. He was done five minutes after Armpit. I noticed his hand in his pocket. Something was moving. It was too hot for me to think straight so I just thought he was wiggling his fingers or something.

I had finally finished. Twitch was the only one still out there so I decided to keep him some company. Plus, I was too tired to go back just yet.

"You doin' okay over there, Jordan?" he asked. I looked over to him and could only see his blue cap.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "You look like you're almost done, I'm gonna head back to the tent." I got up and dragged my legs to the tent. When I got to the tent I threw myself on the first cot, which happened to be Armpit's. I slowly drifted off to a light sleep.

"You think she's dead?" I fluttered my eyes open. When I noticed all six boys leaning over the cot and four inches from my face, my eyes widened and I screamed. It wasn't a high pitched scream, or a very long scream. The boys got scared to gave screamed in chorus, bonking their heads together.

"Don't do that _ever_ again!" I roared.

"Sorry," said Squid. "It's time for dinner, let's go," he said, helping me off the cot. We arrived at the Mess Hall and went in. They started snickering. I was curious about what.

"What are you guys chortling about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," grinned Magnet.

"Whatever," I dismissed my self and went in the food line first. The guy serving the "stir fried beans," or at least that's what the announcement had said, had the same ludicrous beam as the rest of D-Tent. I shook it off and moved down he line. I sat next to Armpit at the end of the table. In front of me sat Zig Zag.

"Payback time," he said, loud enough for the whole table to hear. The lads started to snigger to themselves. I cocked up an eyebrow and shook it off. I looked down at my plate and saw a lizard there. I opened my mouth in shock. The lizard spat the goop in my face. Some went in my mouth.

"Gross!" I yelled, getting up and slapping Zig Zag upside the head. He laughed full heartedly.

"I told you it was payback time!" he said through fits of laughter. We had gathered the attention of everyone else in the Mess Hall. I gave an evil smirk. He stopped laughing and smiled. "What?" I picked up some goop from my tray and gently caressed his face with it. He made an 'o' shape with his mouth, out of surprise, and I stuffed some of the disgusting dinner in it.

"How are you gonna get back at me for that?" I asked, placing a challenge. He got up and towered over me. He grabbed some of the mush and let it drop inside my shirt. I had a fairly large bosom that opened up the collar of my tank top. I looked down and bit my lip. The stuff felt like an ice cube against my bare flesh. I looked up at him. He had the same evil grin on his face. I sighed and was about to say something until Dr. Pendanski came in.

"What happened to you two?" he asked, concerned.

"Having a little friendly fight," X-Ray replied.

"Well, go get cleaned up, both of you. And promise you wont do it again," He said strictly. "I'll keep the door of the Mess Hall closed and, Ricky, I trust you won't look over to her while she is showering."

"Yes, Mom," he said, still staring deeply into my eyes as I did into his. We walked to the tent and got a towel and soap.

"Clever," I said, complimenting his little prank.

"Thanks," he said. He stopped and looked at me. "And it's your fault we don't get dinner." He came close and licked some of the food off the tip of my nose, then walked to the far end, where he would shower. "You ready?" he asked when I came out of the shower.

"Only if you are," I replied. "Let's go tell Penda-Mom we're done." We walked over to the Mess Hall and went in.

"Good, now, lights out in twenty minutes, everyone!" he shrieked.

"Come on," said Zig Zag, motioning for me to follow him to the tent. I stayed by his side, staring at him. I smiled to my self and then looked forward again. We got to the tent. We were the first to get there, and we knew the others wouldn't come until the last possible minute. "Play something," he commanded.

"Now?" I asked, still a little tired.

"Yeah, come on," he encouraged me. I got my guitar and started thinking about what to play for him.

"Um, how about _I_ play and _you_ sing?" I asked.

"Depends on what song," he said.

"You pick," I said, not knowing exactly what he would sing to.

"Ok," he bit his lip, indicating he was thinking. "You're beautiful." He said. I blushed a little but played it anyway.

**"My life is**

**brilliant.**

My life is brilliant  
My love is

**pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She**

**smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause**

**I've got a plan.**

You're beautiful.

**You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's**

**true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I**

**don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be**

**with you.**

Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked

**on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying**

**high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her**

**again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the**

**end.**

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in

**a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

La la la

**la la la la la la**

You're beautiful. You're

**beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she**

**thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to**

**face the truth,  
I will never be with you."**

I coughed uncomfortably. "Let's get to bed," he said, trying to get my mind off of the song.

"Yeah," I said softly, settling myself in the sheets. Soon the rest of the guys came back.

"Is Jordan awake?" I heard X-Ray say. I heard someone come over and quickly closed my eyes, evening my breathing.

"Nah, she's sleeping like a baby," Squid said.

"Good," said X-Ray. "I've been sensing something," he explained.

"What?" asked Zig Zag.

"Zig Zag has a little crush on the girl," I heard him say.

"What? No! O-o-of course not," my heart suddenly stopped. I didn't know why, but it did. I felt depressed.

"Oh, please, man. You totally like her," complained X-Ray.

"Well, I…"


	9. Love Letters Never Sent

**Thanks, reviewers. I love you all!**

"Well, I…" Zig Zag's voice sounded a little nervous. "So what if I do?" I gave a small gasp but luckily no one heard.

"Aha. I knew it, Zig," X-Ray said proudly.

"Look, it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me. At least not the way _I_ like _her_." I remembered the first night at Camp. I had stopped Zig Zag from kissing me. But that was because I didn't see wh-

"She's awake!" Armpit interrupted my thoughts. I suddenly remembered that I had pretended to sleep. I gasped and fell out of my cot from the shock. Armpit was a little too close at the moment. All of a sudden I saw Zig Zag run out of the tent.

"Zig, wait!" I screamed after him. I quickly got up and started to follow him.

"Why do you care?" Magnet stopped me.

"You wouldn't understand." I went out of the tent, beginning to wonder where Zig Zag might have gone. I saw him sneaking behind the Mess Hall, trying not to get caught by Dr. Pendanski, who was making no one was out there. When he went to his own cabin, I followed Zig Zag to the holes. When I finally found Zig Zag, I noticed he was sitting at the rim of a hole.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he said boldly.

"I'm sorry, Zig. It's just that I have so much on my mind. I never meant to hurt you," I said, sitting down next to him.

"Remember that first day when you helped me with my hole?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"And do you remember that I stopped digging for about five minutes?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but, I didn't look 'cause I thought you were just tired," I recalled.

"Well, this is that same hole," he said. He jumped in and started digging on the side. The dirt came off easily, like it had already been dug. I jumped in. "And this," he said, while holding up a folded piece of paper, "is what I was doing." He put it in my hand and climbed out.

"What is it?" I asked, opening it up slowly.

"You'll see," he said. I heard him jog back to camp.

_Jordan,_

_You may never get this. Or maybe someday I'll gather up enough courage to give it to you. Anyway. You've never noticed me. Most likely because I always hid from you. But I didn't hide because I was scared, like all the other kids. I hid because I knew you were out of my league. The whole school year I thought of you. Ever since role call. I should have said 'Hi' or something but you never seemed to let anyone in._

_Before you came to camp, I wanted to commit suicide, knowing that after what I had done, you would never want me. I'm not saying that because you did something life-burning too you'll want me. I'm just saying that I want a chance._

_I'm going to try and do whatever I can to make you happy, in exchange for your friendship, at least._

_If you gave out applications for boys who wanted to be yours, not only would you have to make a billion copies, but I would be the only one out of all of them to list my favorite aspects of you and not mention once your beauty. Although you _are_ very beautiful._

_Hope you get this somehow,_

_Ricky_

I folded the paper and put it back in the hole. When it was covered up again, I slowly walked back to camp, obviously paying attention to make sure no more counselors were out and about.

"Miss Heartbreaker's back, y'all." Said X when I entered the tent. _'If that's my nickname, I'm gonna kill him'_ I thought. I looked down at my feet and went to my cot. Zig Zag was turned away.

"That's not nice, X," he said. "She doesn't deserve that." He turned to face everyone except me.

"But, Zig-" began Magnet.

"'But' nothing," he said. He looked at me and shot a quick smile at me before turning back around. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying. I finally slipped under my sheets and the lights went off.

The next day was boring. No one would talk to me, not even Twitch; save for Zig Zag. He was _always_ there for me. He helped me out of my hole and I helped him finish his hole, as per usual. Everyone dug faster today. Me and Zig Zag dug slowly, enjoying each other's company. Even Twitch finished before us. We heard footsteps come towards our hole. We both looked up to see a pissed off X-Ray.

"How can you stand her?" He asked, crouching down to be at eye level with Zig Zag.

"Hello? I'm standing _right_ here," I said. He ignored me and kept staring at Zig Zag.

"Jordan? Do you mind finishing the hole?" said Zig Zag, looking over to me.

"Oh, sure, I don't mind. It's only a few more centimeters on the side anyway," I smiled.

"Thanks," he got out and dragged X-Ray off to the side. If there was something they didn't know, it was that I had SLD (Selective Listening Disorder). And a little of CRS (Can't Remember Shit), but _that's_ not important right now. What _is_ important is what the boys said to each other. I could here them over the loud scratching of the shovel against the desert soil.

"How can you stand being around her even when she broke your heart. You even said she ignored you at school," said X-Ray.

"She didn't ignore me. _I_ hid from her. Look, I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all," responded Zig Zag, a little frustrated at X-Ray's lack of logic.

"Ok, fine. But, now she thinks we hate her. How are we supposed to win her back?" There was a long pause, which probably meant they were thinking. What a shocker for guys!

"Ok, you go tell the others about this little thing that just happened and I'll meet you guys later to tell you my plan. Create some kind of distraction for her," Zig Zag finally said.

"You got it, Zig," X-Ray said, and left. I had finished the hole and jumped out.

"Ready to go back?" I asked Zig Zag. I nodded and started walking towards camp. At that moment I was curious about his plan so I paid extra attention to what happened and where the guys were in order to not get distracted. I would pretend I was distracted but quietly follow them to figure out what they were going to do. My plan didn't work too well thanks to my stupid obsession of fixing things.

When we got to the wreck room, Zig Zag sat on the couch and began staring at the t.v. I figured they would probably try to distract me with a little game of pool against another tent, but for almost an hour now I had been staring at the TV. and the weird static on it, waiting for that moment.

"Aw, man!" I heard Zig Zag say when the static seemed to do some kind of movement. "The TV's busted!" I cocked up an eyebrow and stared at him.

"And you _just_ noticed this?" I asked, pointing out the obvious.

"What are you talking about? The TV worked great ten seconds ago," he said, looking at me like I was stupid.

"Are you stoned?" I asked, jokingly.

"If you think you're so smart, why don't you fix it?" I decided to tinker with it a little and hopefully it would 'fix' back to Zig Zag's standards. Ten minutes passed and no comment from Zig Zag about it being fixed. Twenty. Thirty. Forty.

"Zig Zag, face it. It's _been_ bro-" Zig Zag was gone, and so was the rest of D-Tent. I ran out the door. I heard cheering go on in the wreck room. I looked in quickly and asked what happened.

"Dude! You fixed the TV!" said some guy who looked like he had drunk one too many tequilas.

"Ok, Druggie, let the girl go," said another guy coming up to him, saving me. "Sorry, Druggie stole a couple of drugs from the warden's cabin and he's been acting weird evr since. I'm Tyler, but, to the camp, I'm Sucker," he said, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Do I _want_ to know why?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Oh, it's just because I stole suckers from a candy shop. 62 and a half pounds," he chuckled nervously.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but, I have to go. See you around," I said running back to the tent.

"You know, that little prank wasn't very nice," I said when I came in. I was looking at X-Ray, knowing he was the one to blame. But I had to admit, I was pretty distracted. I didn't want to show that I had overheard Zig Zag and X-Ray's conversation, so I pretended to be mad at them. And apparently, they weren't going to show that they knew Zig Zag's plan by doing the same to me.

"Why you blamin' me?" he shrugged.

"Hm," I scoffed and walked out of the tent, in the direction of the Mess Hall, knowing the dinner bell would ring any second now. In fact, it rang right when I finished thinking it. I got my 'food' and sat at the edge of the table next to Zig Zag.

"Hey, Mom!" yelled Magnet, running over to Pendanski. He started whispering something to him that I couldn't make out clearly.

"Well, I'm off to bed. See all of you scum bags in the morning," I hugged Zig Zag to demonstrate that I wasn't 'mad' at him. I slipped under the sheets and went to bed. I wasn't going to sleep peacefully tonight. I would have dreams of possible ideas that Zig Zag might have. Other than him burning the camp to a crisp. That was _definitely _ not it.


	10. Songs In My Head

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been real busy. I have a science test soon to get into honors science. Like I said. I'm not even 14 yet, so, I have more writing blocks than most people. But my humongous imagination more than makes up for that.**

**Thanks to:**

**xblondxloserx**

**The Original VC**

**nakorafree**

**Tenth Man Down**

**powderedsugar**

**Weasleygrlz07**

**Miaseaofbitterness**

**For reviewing. I love you! Back to the story.**

I woke up at 4 this morning, since I didn't work too hard the day before. I noticed no one from D-Tent was in the tent or outside getting their shovels. I heard Pendanski tell Mr. Sir that he would escort me to the digging site himself. Mr. Sir and I gave the same confused face, but he snapped out of it, I kept it even after Pendanski came.

"Come on, Jordan. I'll take you to the D-Tent dig spot," I shrugged and followed him. He fell behind a little and felt him put a towel around my eyes.

"What the hell, Pendanski?" I yelled, kicking in every direction.

"Calm down," he said, and shoved me the rest of the way. He finally took the towel off my face revealing all the boys from D-Tent. They parted (Zig Zag, Squid, and X-Ray to the left, and Armpit, Magnet, and Twitch on the right), showing a small area of dirt that looked like it had been 'written' on. I walked closer and found 'Happy Birthday' imprinted in the dirt. But it wasn't sloppy. It was almost calligraphy. it looked like the boys had dented the ground pretty deep and filled the letters with water. The color of the water reflected the orange and pink of the rising sun.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" I exclaimed. "This is amazing! Oh, thank you!" I was shocked that the guys would do such a great thing. Then I remembered that Zig Zag had said something about an 'idea.' I looked over at Zig Zag and smiled. he gave a small smirk and winked.

"You really like it?" asked Armpit. "But it's not the greatest thing ever!" I looked up at him.

"Simple things can sometimes bring more pleasure than extraordinary and expensive objects," I replied to his comment.

"Wow, that's deep. Did you get that off a bumper sticker?" everyone chuckled t Squids remark.

"Ok, that's enough. Dig your holes now. And, once again, happy birthday, Jordan," said Pendanski as he went inside the truck. "And don't forget," he yelled as he drove off. "Meeting tonight!" I turned to Zig Zag, who happened to be next to me.

"Meeting?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said, starting his hole. That day we dug fast and we dug around the 'Happy Birthday.' After dinner, we all sat in chairs that had been placed in a circle around the porch light of the wreck room. It seemed that D-Tent was the only tent who did this every week. But I guess it helped them learn more about each other.

"So, tonight I want you to discuss the topic of music," said Pendanski.

"At least it isn't like last week," murmured Armpit next to me.

"Why? What was it last week?" I asked.

"Politics," he groaned. I rolled my eyes and put my attention on Twitch. Pendanski had asked him what genre he liked the most.

"W-well, I like r-r-rap and hip hop," he responded, twitching after every other word.

"Okay, and you, Armpit?" he asked, a little creeped out. But it was Twitch. Who _wouldn't._

"Same," he responded.

"Alright, Jordan?" I looked up from my hands.

"Anything, really. But I guess it's a three way tie with emo, punk, and screamo," I said truthfully.

"Really? What bands?" asked X-Ray.

"Senses Fail, AFI, Simple Plan, The Used, Three Doors Down, and a lot more," I said, trying not to list all of the bands I loved.

"Wow, are you a cutter?" asked Squid grabbing my wrist to see if I was.

"No, I just like that music," I said, retreating my hand.

"Okay, Ricky?" Pendanski asked Zig Zag. Zig Zag got up and headed towards the tent.

"This fucked up," I heard him murmur.

"Watch your language, young man. Good night, boys. Jordan," he said, also getting up. We all headed to the tent where Zig had taken off to earlier. When we got there, Zig Zag was no where in sight.

"Where could he have gone?" asked Magnet.

"I don't know but it looks like Pendanski knows something we don't," Twitch observed.

"Well, let's just get to bed. He'll come back," reassured X-Ray.

I woke up, worried about Zig Zag. It was still night. Probably midnight or something, considering the position of the full moon. I looked at the cot next to me and found that Zig Zag still hadn't come back. I put on my boots and tried to grab my guitar from under my cot. It was gone! I frantically looked under all the other cots to see if one of the boys was trying to play a trick on me, but no luck. _'Maybe Zig Zag took it'_ I thought to myself. I ran out of the tent unnoticed. After about a half hour of searching I found Zig Zag inside a hole. I laid on the cold ground and pocked my head over the hole. Sure enough, he had my guitar. He was just plucking some strings while staring mindlessly at the wall of the hole. He suddenly began to play a tune.

**:Zig:  
"If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be**

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you"

:Jordan:  
"If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you"

:Zig:   
"I thought our love would be so beautiful"

:Jordan:  
"Somehow we made the whole world bright"

:Both:  
"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right"

:Jordan:  
"If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be"

:Zig:  
"There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last..."

:Both:  
"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright"

:Jordan:  
"I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light"

:Both:  
"And still my heart is singing  
We were right"

:Zig:  
"We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through"

:Jordan:  
"Empty as the sky"

:Both:  
"Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you"

Zig Zag smiled and I smiled back.

"Can I join you?" I asked him, while getting up. He patted the dirt next to him to motion for me to jump in. I sat next to him, clutching my arms since it was so cold at night. I felt him move me closer to his body. I lay my head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. My smile suddenly faded as I remembered why I had been looking for him. "Why'd you run out like that?" I asked, looking up into his blue eyes. His smile faded as well and he turned to look away.

"I've always hated my mother for always being drunk. I promised myself I would never be like her, but I love the same music she used to love to get high to," he said.

"Just because she did something like that to whatever music you listen to doesn't mean you can't like it anyway. I love go-karting, but so does my enemy, but I'm not quitting. Don't give up so easily. Not only in music, but other things too," he looked at me and smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower. I can't sleep after this," I said getting up. He lifted me out of the hole, as always, and got out himself.

"I can't sleep either. Come on," we headed towards the tent to grab my stuff. After the refreshing cod shower we headed to the wreck room. The digital clock in there said 2 AM. We sat on the couch and watched the now fixed TV. "Good job," he complimented and kissed my cheek. After about an hour or so we turned off the TV and started talking about everything. We laughed at each other's jokes or clumsiness. Ok, _my_ clumsiness.

"Oh, wow, I don't know how I could have never noticed you," I said. Zig Zag got up and went to the radio and turned it to the only station that worked. "At the Begining" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis began to play.

"May I have this dance?" he said, holding out a hand for me to take. I took it and shook my head 'yes.' I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. His big hands held my tiny waist protectively, like he would never let go.

**"We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Yeah

Life is a road that I wanna keep going on  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you"

"Dig time, lovebirds," We heard X-Ray say. I giggled and blushed that all of D-Tent had watched this.

"Yeah, let's go, Jordan," Zig Zag took my hand and dragged me to the 'library.' We got our breakfast and shovels and walked out to the digging spot together.

"You're one of my best friends, Zig," I said, beginning my hole. "Non of my other guy friends would _ever_ dance with me. Or, at least, I don't think any of them would know how," I chuckled. He smiled at me and went back to his hole.


	11. Last Game at CGL

Two weeks had past since my birthday and people were _still_ asking, 'It was your birthday?' It got pretty annoying. Zig Zag had escorted me to the showers to keep an eye out for any perverted delinquents as usual. Today went by fast. Twitch had gotten faster at digging these past few weeks and it showed. It also showed that it was backbreaking, yet sliming, work through my weight decrease.

After digging, I decided that I just wanted to go to the tent and rest while the other boys went to the wreck room.

"That's a nice car," I heard Twitch say. I spun around and saw a black mustang pulling up in front of the Warden's cabin. I woman, around her thirties, stepped out of the car and went to knock on the door.

"Oh, hello. I'm an attorney and I-"

"Oh, hi," said the warden sweetly, cutting her off. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for Stanley Yelnats IV," said the attorney.

"I can't give him to you today," I heard her whisper.

"You don't understand-"

"But I do," interrupted the Warden. "Tata!" she said, shoving her back in the car.

"Who's Stanley?" I asked X-Ray.

"You mean, Caveman? Oh, well, he went after Zero. He tried to take the water truck but he drove it right into a hole,"

"Who's Zero?" I asked.

"Come to the wreck room and me and the boys will explain," he said. I quickly followed him into the wreck room. The boys had been playing around with my guitar so they stopped and gave me all of the info. (I'm too lazy o type it out. You all know the story so get over it.)

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," I replied at the end. "Do you think they're still alive?"

"Nah, dawg," replied Armpit. "They be buzzard food by now."

"That's nice to know," I said, getting up and stealing the guitar from Zig Zag and Squid, who were fighting over it. "You break it, I'll break _you_," I glared.

"What are you gonna play?" asked Magnet.

"I dunno. _You_ think of something," I retorted.

"Um, play one of the newest songs. We've missed out a little. Stupid radio doesn't play much," he shrugged.

"Ok, how about 'The Best Song in the World,'" I said.

"Maybe to _you_," murmured Squid.

"No, actually, it's a _tribute_ to the best song in the world according to Jack Black," I chuckled.

**_Spoken_  
"This is the greatest and best song in the world... Tribute.**

Long time ago me and my brother Kyle here,  
we was hitchhikin' down a long and lonesome road.  
All of a sudden, there shined a shiny demon... in the middle... of the road.  
And he said:  
_Sung_  
'Play the best song in the world, or I'll eat your soul.' (soul)  
_Spoken_  
"Well me and Kyle, we looked at each other,  
and we each said... 'Okay.'  
_Sung_  
"And we played the first thing that came to our heads,  
Just so happened to be,  
The Best Song in the World, it was The Best Song in the World.

Look into my eyes and it's easy to see  
One and one make two, two and one make three,  
It was destiny.  
Once every hundred-thousand years or so,  
When the sun doth shine and the moon doth glow  
And the grass doth grow...

Needless to say, the beast was stunned.  
Whip-crack went his Whoopy tail,  
And the beast was done.  
He asked us: '(snort) Be you angels?'  
And we said, 'Nay. We are but men.'  
Rock oooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  


**Woahoooooo**

**  
This is not The Greatest Song in the World, no.  
This is just a tribute.  
Couldn't remember The Greatest Song in the World, no, no.  
This is a tribute, oh, to The Greatest Song in the World,  
All right! It was The Greatest Song in the World,  
All right! It was the best muthafuckin' song the greatest song in the world.  
**

**'Ti Tuga digga tu Gi Friba fligugibu Uh Fligugigbu Uh Di Ei Friba Du Gi Fligu fligugigugi Flilibili Ah  
Fligu wene mamamana Lucifer!**

**  
_Spoken_  
And the peculiar thing is this my friends:  
the song we sang on that fateful night it didn't actually sound  
anything like this song.  
_Sung_  
This is just a tribute! You gotta believe it!  
And I wish you were there! Just a matter of opinion.  
Ah, fuck! Good God, God lovin',  
So surprised to find you can't stop it.  
_Skat_**

**reach mothafucka  
All right! All right!"**

There was a loud applause in the wreck room.

"What's going on?" asked Pendanski.

"Nothing, Mom. Chance was just playing a song on her guitar," said a boy near the door. I smiled and nodded then confused myself when I heard him say 'Chance.'

"Well, it's time for dinner, come on!" he said, stepping out of the room.

"Chance?" I asked Zig Zag. He blushed and ran to the Mess Hall.

"What did I do?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"His cat's name is Chance. He loves that cat like it were his kid. He told us about it and he kind of compared the way he likes you to the way he likes his cat," he said. I looked at him confusedly.

"So…he thinks of me as his daughter?" I asked.

"No, he's just saying he loves you very much," he concluded. "That's why I nicknamed you Chance, if you'll take it, that is," I nodded to accept the name. We walked to dinner. Zig Zag only poked at his food. He didn't talk. Today he sat on the opposite end of me. After dinner, we all said good night and went to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of Zig Zag, tossing and turning in his sleep. I got up and walked to the other side of his cot. I slipped into his sheets and put my arms around his waist, resting my head on his arm. He seemed to calm down so I decided to sleep next to him tonight.

"Aw, ain't they cute," squealed X-Ray at 4 AM.

"Huh?" I said, waking up. All the boys from D-Tent were staring at me and Zig Zag.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Zig Zag and I yelled in unison. We quickly got up. The guys were making fun of us while we walked to the Library. We noticed Pendanski and Mr.Sir weren't out there. I turned and saw them, along with the warden, hovering over a hole, yelling. Pendanski came over, handed out the shovels, and sent us the opposite direction.

After we were all done with our holes, we had started waiting for each other, since we were only done a couple minutes before each other, e went to the wreck room to play a game of pool. What we _didn't_ know was that we'd be playing our _last_ pool game at CGL.

"Guys, I have to pee," informed Squid.

"Thanks for the info, man. Next time, KEEP THAT SHIT TOYOURSELF!" I screamed. He chuckled and ran out. Two seconds later, he rushed back in.

"They're alive!" he screamed.

"Holy shit, you serious?" asked Magnet.

"Yeah, come on!" he motioned for us to follow. I guessed it was Caveman and Zero. We all crowded around to boys. One was tall and the other sort of short with frizzy hair.

"Hey, Caveman, Zero. What happened?" someone yelled.

"Hey, do you have a pen and paper?" Armpit asked the attorney that had come yesterday.

"Here's a pencil,"said Mr. Sir, hiding behind his clipboard.

"Do you have…paper," asked the attorney. Mr. Sir handed the clipboard to Armpit. He quickly jotted something down and ripped it out, giving it to Stanley.

"Call my mom and tell her I'm sorry. Tell her _Theodore_ is sorry," some of the D-Tent guys cheered. I smiled at him.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Marion Sir," said a police officer.

"Marion? I thought that was a woman's name," somebody laughed while the officer told him he couldn't have possession of his gun and sat him down.

"It is," he replied. 'Ooooooooooo's' were heard through out the crowd. The warden, Pendanski, and Mr. Sir were arrested. All of a sudden, rain began pouring down on us like Niagara Falls. Everyone that had been kept hostage at Camp Green Lake danced in the rain, praising the Lord, and crying tears of joy. As I ran out there, I felt someone grab my wrist. Zig Zag pulled me close to his warm body and hugged me tightly.

"You don't wanna catch a cold," he said, looking down at me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I hugged him back, realizing how cold the icy raindrops were.

We all waited in the Mess Hall with all of our stuff for the buses to arrive to pick us up and take us home. The officer that had stayed with us received a telegrams from parents. Many had moved. Including D-Tent. Coincidently, We had all moved to Greenville, South Carolina. Stanly, Zero, and X-Ray, became neighbors. Armpit, Squid, and Magnet lived close to each other in the next neighborhood. And I lived across the street from Zig Zag with my cousin, Twitch. End of story. Happy ever after, right? Wrong! This was just the beginning.


	12. Juliet, Meet your Romeo

**Sorry if I scared you with the ending in that last chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I enjoy the fact that people like my ideas. It's all at the top of my head. I don't edit much. It's almost like a movie is playing in my head. If you want some tips, try acting it out. Pretend the characters are there and pretend you're in the setting. If you don't feel the scorching hot sun on your neck, you're not doing it right. Become the characters.**

**Now that that little lesson is over, enjoy the rest of the story!**

A week later, I woke up to the thudding of a rock hitting my window. I looked over at my alarm clock. 11:30 AM. I dragged my feet to the window and looked out. John, my boyfriend, had woken me up. It was the middle of July, I was tired, and the last thing I needed was to be woken up at- _'Oh, shit! 11:30 AM! How come I slept so late?'_ I asked myself, realizing how much I had slept in. I rushed into my closet and pulled out a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a black tank top. I put on a checkered tie and applied some eyeliner. I finally washed my teeth and ran outside to greet him.

"Hey, hey, I missed you! I heard you were back in town and came back from vacation early," he said, and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, too! Oh, you have to meet some friends I made while I was at that camp," I said pulling him towards Zig's house.

"John," said a cold voice behind us. We turned and saw Twitch, glaring at John. Twitch knew John wasn't the best boyfriend ever. In fact, he was the worst. What he was best at was what I feared the most if I ever tried to break up with him.

"Hey, little buddy. What's up?" John said, a little scared of what he might say or do.

"Leave her alone," he almost whispered.

"Hey, Chance! Mornin', Twitch!" I heard Zig Zag yell. I turned and sighed in relief. Twitch wouldn't have been able to handle John's quarterback body and power.

"Hey, Zig. This is my boyfriend, John. John, this is my friend Zig Zag," I introduced them. Zig Zag took out his hand from his pocket and held it out for John to shake it. I saw John roll his eyes and go back to Twitch.

"Look, puny, I'll make apple sauce out of you if you squeek one word, you got that?" I heard him whisper to Twitch. Apparently Zig Zag had heard it too and was looking pretty mad.

"Don't talk to him like that!" he said.

"Whatcha' gonna do about it, freak show?" John retorted.

"I'll show you what I'm gonna do, pea brain!" Zig Zag began taking off his jacket.

"Stop it," I butted in. I glared up at Zig Zag.

"Whatever," John said, then began walking home, which was on the same block as Zig's. "I'll se you later, babe."

"You know better than start a fight," I whispered to Zig Zag, grabbing him by his collar. I began walking back inside. I suddenly heard tires squealing. I knew they were John's wheels. I spotted a black jaguar flying towards Zig Zag he didn't flinch. He obviously hadn't noticed. He was intensely staring at his shoes. I ran and pushed him out of the way just in time. I landed on top of him. We saw the car keep going. I knew John had done it on purpose. What a shitty boyfriend. "You okay?" I asked getting up and offering him a hand. He didn't take it and stood up on his own.

"One, I was about to be hit by a car. Two, it was your boyfriend's car. Three you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. And four, he's a complete asshole and you deserve better then that!" he screamed at me. I held back tears and hung my head.

"I'm sorry," I said in an undertone.

"Caveman invited me to a pool party he's having. He said he wanted you to come too so he could get to know you better. Zero, too," he said. I shook my head. He began walking back home. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer so I rushed to my room.

"Why'd you scream at her?" I heard Twitch say. I had completely forgotten he was there. "She didn't wanna tell you because to her it was like he wasn't even her boyfriend, and trust me, he wouldn't be if she weren't so scared of him."

"Why's she scared of him?" asked Zig Zag.

"I can't talk to you. You're just like him. I thought you were different. She thought you were different," Twitch ended and came inside. I heard his footsteps coming upstairs. The phone rang and he rushed to his room to pick it up.

_"I told you never to do that!" yelled John, hitting a girl in the corner with his baseball bat. "When I wanna kiss you, you're gonna let me, you got that!" He yelled between swings._

_"I understand!" Jordan cried, yelping at the pain he had inflicted in her the whole time they had been dating. Not only physically, but mentally as well._

_"And you better not tell anyone about this," he said. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he hugged her tightly like he had just saved her from an evil demon._

"Chance? Chance!" I woke up from my daydreaming and saw Twitch right in front of me. I could feel my cheeks wet from crying. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. I hugged him. "So," wiped my tears away, "what's new?"

"Well, the party is on August 15 at 10 AM 'till the next day around 5 PM. It's a pool party and it's also the day that the Squash commercial comes out," I nodded.

"Okay, cool," I said. "I'm gonna get ready and make lunch. Then I've got a 2-on-2 basketball game with Armpit, Squid, and X-Ray," I said, remembering that we had said we were going to.

"All right," he said. He got up and left me to change into my basketball shorts and a baggy T-shirt. It was the T-shirt Zig Zag had lent me on that rainy day at CGL. My smile faded and I put it on.

For two weeks, Zig Zag had ignored me, I had ignored John, or tried to, and John ignored Zig Zag. It was a nice avoid-me circle.

"Chance, are you ready?" asked my aunt. Today was my big audition for a musical the school had decided to do to start raising money for homecoming.

"Coming," I yelled, throwing some stuff in my bag. After that I had to audition for a hip hop team for a small dance studio. I love to perform and, plus, go-carting didn't start until April. "Thanks, Auntie!" I yelled, running out of the door. As soon as I went in through the backstage door, my name was called. I ran on stage.

"Name, age, and experiences in dancing, singing, and acting," said an old lady with a narrow face, looking down at her papers. It seemed like no one had been able to shock her enough.

"Jordan Marie 'Chance' Carter, fifteen years of age, I've been doing hip hop, tap, and ballet for 7 years, I was in the school choir for four years, and I have been in local and school plays as main characters and minor characters, or both" I recited. The lady looked up, a little impressed.

"I'll need to test you," she said. "First, a hip hop number. You _do_ have one prepared, don't you darling?"

"Yes, I do. And for the other things I've mentioned as well," she looked shocked, and so did the other judges. Some people from the audience, obviously supporting family and friends, began whispering. I knew no one I knew had come, but it was always fun to look at the many faces of my audience before a performance. The judge came to me and gave me a little headset. "Turn it on and tell Keith, up there in the sound room," she pointed at the sound/ lights room opposite of the stage, "the CD and track your piece can be found on," she directed. I told Keith the hip hop number was on the purple CD, track 4. 'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan began to play.

"Now go straight to the singing," the judge directed, seeming satisfied by my performance. I told Keith that the song was on the green CD, track 18. The background music to 'Secret' by the Veronicas began playing.

"Now, read this script. We need a Romeo for Juliet. Anyone in the audience. Please?" she said looking out to everyone. "You don't have to be experienced," she added.

"I'll do it," I turned to see Zig Zag leaning against the wall.

"Good, here," she handed him the script. He waved it away and jumped on stage.

"O, Romeo, Romeo, Where art my Romeo?" I began the scene.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," he continued the scene. A while had passed."Tempt not a desperate man," he finished. People began clapping, but 'Romeo' went on. "And why ye must love a man whom is not worthy of your time?"

"That isn't in the script!" yelled the judge.

"Because, I love a man that I doth not deserve. A man whom has pride in his love for me,"

"Neither is that!" said the judge.

"Shut up, lady! It's called improve!" yelled Armpit. I stared at Zig Zag passionately. Zig Zag moved to the desk in the corner of the stage and took the knife prop.

"If thoughts doth love me, thoughts will kill thy love ye shares for Duke John and let me live. If thoughts doesn't, thoughts shalt let me plunge my broken heart with this dagger as a sign of solitude overcoming me," he said.

"If thoughts love _me, _thy heart shalt tell thyself that love is stronger than the dagger," I whispered.

"Than the knife shalt miss my heart, as I shall love ye always, for eternity," He jabbed the knife in himself, acting, of course, and fell to the floor. I played along and went to his side on my knees.

"What have I done? Hath my love for another brought this upon thyself, my Romeo? Or the love that ye thought I lacked for ye?" I guess I shalt know when I reach thy heavens. And when I doth, I shall pledge my love to your immortal soul," I took the knife and fake jabbed it in myself, landing on Zig Zag with my head resting on his chest. And, as if on cue, Keith closed the curtains. I heard a wild applause from the audience. Zig Zag and I peeked through and noticed the place had filled with people.

"Get ready to bow," I hear Keith say through the headset. I got up and helped Zig Zag up. "You two ready?" he asked.

"Are you ready to bow to your first audience?" I asked Zig Zag with a smile.

"If it means being with you for another ten seconds, sure," he smiled back.

"We're ready, Keith," I said into the headset. I grabbed Zig Zag's hand. The curtains opened and we bowed.

"Oh, beautiful performance, said the judge, clapping wildly and sobbing. "Truly wonderful. You are definitely in. And, you, young man, have the choice to be in it as well," she said.

"Oh my gosh, Zig. Do it. It'll be fun to work on the set together!" I said, smiling at him with hopeful eyes.

"Ok, yeah, yeah, I'll do it!" he responded.

"Congrats, guys," said Caveman. "Hi, I'm- I'm Caveman," he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Oh, hi. Chance," I introduced myself with my nickname.

"Chance? Isn't that you're cat's name, Zig?" he asked.

"Yeah, shut up," he joked. Everyone began filing out.

"So, we're back to good friends?" I said, hoping he wouldn't have taken the words seriously. I wanted him to, but I had to do something else before I became Zig Zag's 'kitten.' His smile faded and he put on a fake one.

"Yeah. I'll meet you outside," he said and walked out of the large room. I went to the dressing room backstage and saw that Keith had put my CD's on a little desk. I packed everything and got ready for my dance audition.

"That better have been planned and not improve," I heard a cold, creepy, spine chilling voice say behind me.


	13. Let's Rock!

**Reviewers, I love you! Here you go:**

**smmrgrl1909**

**nakorafree**

**powderedsugar**

**Miaseaofbitterness**

**Shadowrisen**

**The Original VC**

**Mysterious-Thea**

**Weasleygrlz07**

**narutorules03**

I slowly turned to see John standing in the doorway. I was about to lie and agree with him, but then I gathered all my courage to tell him off.

"Nope, it was improve. Every word I said up there was true, so deal," I said to his face. "You've been pushing me around for too long. I'm sick of it. I hate the fact that you're abusive. It would have been over a long time ago if I wasn't so scared of you. But now I'm stronger and you can't do anything about it. I'm sorry, but it's oover," I said, pushing him aside to go out. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I looked at him and he slapped me across the face. I didn't budge. I held back my tears and glared at him. He pushed me hard against the wall and I fell to my knees. He grabbed my hair in the back of my head and pulled me up to eye level.

"Look here, you little bitch. I don't have time for this crap," he yelled. "It's ovr when I say it's over! Got it!" He fell to the ground. I looked to my side and found Zig Zag had punched John in the face. He grabbed John by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Touch her ever again and I swear I'll kill you, you hear me!" Zig Zag shouted. "Now, scram!" With that, John ran out of the Auditorium, stumbling over seats and tripping over his own feet. "You okay?" asked Zig Zag softly, caressing my cheek.

"I'm fine. Thanks for that," I whispered. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I told you I'd get you out of any hole," he murmured in my ear. "Come on, let's get you home," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to his car.

"Why'd you come?" I asked once we were on the road.

"I needed to see you again. I couldn't keep ignoring you. It was impossible. I saw you every night, in my dreams," he said, staring at the road ahead. I smiled.

Weeks passed and it was finally Caveman's pool party.

"You ready?" asked Twitch. I had a pair of tennis shorts and a white Hard Rock Cafe tank top on over my bathing suit. I grabbed my bag with my extra clothes and other essentials and headed out of my door.

"Yup," I answered. We ran down the stairs and out the door. "By, Auntie. See you tomorrow!" I yelled and jumped into the convertible yellow Ferrari next to Zig Zag. Twitch jumped in the back on the hood since the car was for two people.

"Let's go," said Zig Zag, putting on his sunglasses and stepping on the accelerator. Twitch almost fell.

"Watch it, buddy. I'm on the trunk here. I'm not all safe and secure like you!" he cried as we sped to Caveman's house. When we finally got there, I saw the boys standing outside the house, obviously waiting for us. We looked back at Twitch. He was holding his hat in his hands. His face looked shocked and his hair looked almost as crazy as Zig Zag's.

"Wow," was all he said before he fell backwards. Zig and I stepped out of the car, laughing. We did the usual greetings and went straight to the pool. X-Ray and Armpit jumped in without even taking their shirts off.

"Oy vei," I said, shaking my head in disbelief at the boys' childishness.

"Come on, Chance. Join the party," yelled Squid. I took off my tank top and shorts, revealing a slim, hourglass figure with four-pack abs and a toned arms and legs. The boys stared in awe. I was wearing a black two piece with hot pink skulls on it.

"Humana, Humana," they said in unison, except Twitch. He'd seen me in my bathing suit before.

"What?" I asked, smirking at their faces. I ran towards the pool, turned to run backwards, did a backwards handstand/jump thing, and finally ended by curling up in a ball and yelling, "Cannonball!"

"Woah!" I heard Zig Zag say when he got drenched. I giggled to myself and smiled at them. We began splashing around and just talking or whatever. I swam underwater and grabbed magnet by his ankle while he was talking to Armpit.

"The little mermaid wants to play like that, huh?" he said then dove down. I swam towards the wall then quickly turned. He hit his head on the wall and came back up. "You're a little sneaky devil," he said. "Get her!" I screamed while I was laughing and the next thing I knew, I was being tickled to death.

"Stop……..it," I managed to say in between chuckles.

"It's on!" yelled Mrs. Yelnats. We all jumped out of the pool and grabbed the first towel we could reach. I climbed over the couch and laid there.

"Scoot over, Chance," said Zig Zag. I sat up and he sat next to me. Squid sat on the other side of me. The commercial was about Sweet Feet, or mostly known as Clyde Livingston, and his stinky feet and how Sploosh, a product found by Caveman's dad and named by Zero, made his feet live up to his nickname. We ate Lunch and then went to the movies. We watched Silent Hill. It wasn't even twenty minutes into the movie and I was already clinging onto Zig Zag for protection. He held me close and I cuddled closer.

The movie was finally over and I knew I was gonna have nightmares tonight. When we got to Stanley's I changed into my 'I love Korn' T-shirt and black cargo pants. I put on a pair of tennis shoes, a red and black tie, black eyeliner, and dark purple lipstick.

"Where are _you_ going? A costume party?" asked Zero.

"Nope. _We_ are going to the Korn concert," I said, shaking my head and messing up my caramel hair.

"That's impossible," said Squid. "It's completely sold out."

"Ah, but I got tickets, young grasshopper," I said, waving twelve Korn tickets in his face. He grabbed them out of my hand and stared at them.

"How'd you get them?" asked Armpit, surprised. "These are practically on stage!"

"Remember last month, when I went over to my friend Delilah's house to sleepover? We camped out for three days in front of the Ticketmaster to get the first tickets. I also got backstage passes!" I said, shrieking at the fact that I was going to meet Korn in person.

"It must have cost a fortune!" said Caveman.

"Yeah, 2,480 bucks, so lets not waste time and get there already," I said.

"Mom, we're going to a concert!" cried Caveman.

"Okay, have fun!" I looked at him shocked.

"I had to sneak out of my house a dozen times to go to concerts. You're mom is totally awesome!" I ran out the door and stopped at the sidewalk. Zig Zag jumped in his car. Twitch decided to be safe this time and joined Armpit, Caveman, and Magnet in Armpit's BMW. "Where are you guys going?" I asked, smirking to myself.

"We need to get there so we're driving?" Zig Zag said, confused at my question.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I said, dialing on my cellphone. Seconds later, two limosines parked in front of Stanley's house.

"No way!" said X-Ray.

"Way!" I nodded. Caveman, Zero, X-Ray, Twitch, Magnet, and Squid sat in the first limo. Armpit, Zig Zag, and I sat in the second.

"Wait; there are twelve tickets and nine of us. How does that work?" asked Armpit.

"I didn't camp outside Ticketmaster with three friends just to leave them out! Curtis, Tony and Natalie are waiting at Delilah's," I told the driver.

"Got it, Miss Carter," he said.

"Did I mention I'm loaded?" I asked them, not remembering if I had. They both shook their heads 'no' in unison with a shocked expression on their face. "Oh," I said, scratching my head. "Whoops." We got to Delilah's and they jumped in the limo.

"Rock on!" we screamed in chorus like we did every time we went to a concert.

"Let's go, Curtis! Whoooo!" I yelled. "Ok, so, Delilah, Tony, Natalie, this is Armpit and Zig Zag. Boys, this is Natalie, Tony, and Delilah," I introduced them. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys when we get there," I said.

"We're here, Miss Carter," announced Curtis.

"Let's get this party started right!" I sang. "Ok, guys. These are my friends Tony, Delilah, and Natalie," I screamed over the loud music that played before the concert started, pointing to my friends. "Dudes, this is Caveman, Zero, X-Ray, Magnet, and Squid! You already know Twitch! Let's go inside! It's about to start!" We all made our way to the front of the crowd.

Korn had done all their songs except one; 'Coming Undone.'

"For this last song, they'll pick six people from the crowd and those who know which song it is will sing it with them. Ssshhh!" said the announcer.

"Okay, you, you four and…….you," they said in unison and pointed at me. My heart stopped for a split second. My eyes went wide and I was holding my breath. D-Tent helped me get on stage. I finally got out of my shock and looked at the audience. Millions of people were watching. The other five ahd gotten the song wrong. They mentioned songs that Korn had already played. I looked sort of shocked that they didn't know. I found the microphone had been placed in front of my mouth. They looked big, pissed, big, annoyed at the fact that no one had gotten it yet, and, well, did I mention big?

"'Coming Undone,'" I said, with confidence. They sighed.

"N-" they looked at me together. I slowly backed away one step. "That's correct!"

"Yes!" I said.

"Let's go!"

**"Keep holding on  
When my brain's tickin' like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts have come Again to get me  
Sweet bitter words  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me**

That's right  
Deliverance of my heart  
Please strike  
Be deliberate

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

Choke choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me  
Since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me

That's right  
Trigger between my eyes  
Please strike  
Make it quick now

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate

I'm trying to hold it together  
Head is lighter than a feather  
Looks like i'm not getting better  
Not getting better

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Irate  
I'm coming undone  
Too late  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate  
Wait  
I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate"


	14. Fudge Bugs

**Sorry it's so short. I thought it was the best place to end it. Plus, it's 11:30 at night. I'll write more in the morning. Bye!**

"That was so much fun!" said Armpit. I continued grinning goofily at the fact that I got to sing with Korn.

"Okay, we're gonna have to squish in the Limo because Tyler's gonna take Tony, Delilah, and Natalie home. Let's go," I said after saying good-bye to the other's. Everyone got into the limo and I found that they were already all squished and Twitch sat in the front with Curtis. I felt Zig Zag pull me from my forearm. I sat on his lap.

"Now we're all comfortable," he said, smiling at me with sweet, gentle eyes. I chuckled at his gesture and shook my head slightly.

"Hey, Curtis? Put on some music, will ya?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Miss Carter," he said, pressing a button that made the surround sound speakers come out from hiding. He put in my rock mix CD. 'Teenage Dirtbag' by Wheatus. Zig Zag sang along with it.

_**Zig**_

**"Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me**

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an Iroc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin

Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Low and behold  
She's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a damn about me

**she said"  
**

**_Jordan_  
"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you"  
**

**_Both_  
"Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin"**

We sang to random songs. We even listened to "Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" by Relient K. We laughed, we joked, we ate, and some even slept. And this was only the drive home!

"Okay, we're here," Curtis announced. We all thanked him and then went inside Caveman's house. We were totally flat. Energy was draining out of us almost as fast as root beers could drain into my throat.

"Good night, Mrs. Yelnats," said Armpit, dragging his feet upstairs. Stanley, X-Ray, and Zero shared Staley's room, Armpit, Squid, and Magnet shared the guest room, and Zig Zag, Twitch and I shared the livingroom.

Good night, boys," I said to Zig Zag and Twitch, getting comfortable on the floor. Twitch had already fallen asleep on the couch so Zig Zag and I contributed the floor, which was actually quite comfortable.

I woke up in the middle of the night, wondering why hadden't been dreaming lately. _'Have I run out of things to dream about? Or am I to simply create my own dreams?'_ I asked myself. I got up and tip toed to the small kitchen, hoping no one would wake up once I flicked the light on. Zig Zag lightly stirred but didn't awake. I decided to make fudge. I had been craving fudge for a while now. Not sure why, but I had the sudden urge to have some hot fudge. I looked for the ingredients in every drawer and cabinet. I began cooking and stirred the hot, chocolaty, gooey, delicious substance as I licked my lips in patience. I suddenly felt two hands rest on my hips.

"Is someone making fudge?" the figure blew in my ear. I giggled, knowing exactly who it was. I turned my head to face Zig Zag while I was still stirring.

"Yeah, you wanna test it to see if it's done?" I asked.

"Sure, he shrugged. I shoveled up some of the hot goop with the wooden spoon, cupping my free hand about two inches below it to prevent any spills from making a mess. I turned my upper body so that I didn't have to turn around completely using my hips. Zig Zag leaned closer when he noticed I couldn't turn any further. After licking off the spoon, he had a chocolate mustache right above his upper lip.

"It's good," he said. I smirked at him and turned off the stove, putting the pan on the other side of the stove for it to cool down. "What?" he asked. I dipped my finger in the chocolate and whipped it on his chin, complimenting his mustache with a goatee.

"Nothing," I said, licking the rest off my finger.

"Unbelievable. Preying on those whom are gullible and worship your beauty," he said smiling sweetly. I turned around to face him completely, His hands drove up to my waist and he leaned in. I put my hand in his face and pushed him off.

"Not looking like that, you don't. You look like my uncle," I said throwing a napkin at him. He wiped his face then came onto me again, not that I wasn't enjoying every second of it. He cornered me against the stove and leaned in to kiss me, again. I put my hand on the stove to balance myself but I burned it, forgetting it was still hot from the cooking I was doing. We bumped heads but he attended my wound immediately.

"You okay?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as he stroked my hand with a mild wash cloth. "Don't stop," I commanded after he finished. He held my hand lightly and leaned in for the third time that night. We kissed, right? Wrong.

"What's going on in here? I heard a shriek and came over," said Twitch, rubbing his eyes. Zig Zag went to him and told him to go back to sleep. I smiled to myself.

"Let's eat this and get to bed," he said. We ate and talked about whatever we hadn't discussed about, which wasn't much. "Let's go to sleep. It's almost 7 AM," he suggested, taking my hand and leading me back into the livingroom. Twitch had fallen off the couch and rolled all the way to the TV set. Zig Zag lay on the couch, resting his upper body on the armrest and grabbing a blanket. "Get in," he said. I walked over and lay next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and relaxed his head on my arm. We both fell into a light, dreamless slumber.


	15. Almost There

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had a lot of stuff to do.**

**SamSammySamantha- I enjoyed your review. I'm glad so many people are interested in my story and what will happen next!**

**Loudgirlkate, it might happen in this chapter or he next one.**

**Weasleygrlz07- I abso-fuckin-lutly love fudge. It's the best.**

**Smmrgrl1909- I made this story because, like you said, there are practically no Zig Zag love stories, I love romance, and I love Zig Zag!**

**Powderedsugar- I try my best to make it cute. But not all the time.**

I squinted and awoke at the bright flash of the digital camera that X-Ray had.

"What the hell?" I heard Zig Zag say from behind me.

"we're just taking a cute wittle pwiture of you and Chancy-Wancy," he said in a baby voice. I threw the pillow at him.

"Go away. I'm sweepy-weepy," I said curling up by Zig again.

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon," Armpit chuckled. My eyes opened instantly and I dashed to the upstairs bathroom. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top, applied eyeliner, and packed everything in my bag. I quickly ran downstairs.

"Can I borrow someone's car for the afternoon?" I asked speedily, almost jumbling my words together.

"Why?" asked Magnet, throwing me the keys to his truck.

"I'll explain later. Thanks, bye!" I yelled rushing out the door. I sped down the highway to the airport. When I got there, I saw my friend, Bryon, sitting on the curb, his black hair blowing in his face. I saw that he had 2 guitar cases next to him and he was holding what looked like drum sticks. "Bryon!" I yelled, rapidly stopping the truck in front of him. "Oh my gawsh! I'm so sorry, man. I woke up late. Where's the others?" I asked.

"Hey. Its okay, you're always late. Tanner, Chris, and Jet are getting something to eat," he replied.

"Jordan! Hey!" I heard the others say.

"Hey guys. You ready?" I asked getting in the truck while they put the guitar and the bass in the back.

"Yup," said Jet, hopping into the front seat with me. The other boys stayed in the back. "The keyboard, drum set, and amps should be at your house by now," Jet let me know.

"We're going to a friend's house for a second. This isn't my car," I said, driving back to Stanley's. When we got to our destination, I told the guys to get out and meet my friends from camp. "Boys! I'm back!" I yelled.

"Great," said Magnet, flying down the stairs. "I thought you had run away with my truck," he joked.

"Why do I want _that_ thing when I could have just hot wired Zig Zag's car?" I said, jokingly, of course. Some of the guys laughed at it. "Anyway," I said, changing the subject, "this is my band. Tanner, drummer, Jet, keyboardist, Chris on the bass, and Bryon on second guitar," I introduced them. "Boys, meet Magnet, Armpit, X-Ray, Squid, Zero, Caveman, and you already know Twitch," I pointed to each of the boys.

"You never told us you were in a band," commented Caveman.

"I also never told Zig Zag that the fudge would make his testicles fall off," I shrugged.

"What!" screamed Zig Zag.

"I'm kidding!" I said. "Any who," I tried to change the subject………again.

"We should probably go to your house now," Tanner whispered to me.

"Okay," I whispered back. "Well, we have to go. Magnet?" I said, looking over to him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Mind taking us to my house? You have the truck," I said, making a very good point.

"Sure, no problemo, Chance," he said.

"Oh, w-wait. Didn't you have to do that one thing with X? Leave me the keys, I'll take them," said Zig Zag. It was obvious he wanted to be the one taking me home. Magnet shrugged and threw him the keys. Zig Zag took out his and threw them at Magnet.

"Bring my car to my house later and we'll switch," he said.

"Alright, chico," answered Magnet.

"Let's go," Zig Zag commanded the band. We followed him to the truck and got in. Tanner had been glaring at Zig Zag. He got in the front with him while me and the other guys jumped in the back with the instruments. When we got home I hugged Zig Zag and he crossed the street over to _his_ house. Tanner and Chris were both practically growling at him.

"What is _wrong_ with you two?" I asked them.

"I don't think you remember, but, first of all, you have a boyfriend, and second, your boyfriend beats you every chance he gets," said Bryon.

"I broke up with him. Plus, Zig Zag's different. And we're_ just_ friends," I told them. "Let's just et this stuff in the garage. I lifted the garage door and helped Tanner and Jet set up the drums, amps, and keyboard while Chris and Bryon set up the guitars and microphones. We played a couple songs of ours for a while. Some were depressing, some were about partying, and some just random stuff.

"We're done for today. That plane was hell," said Jet.

"Yeah, we're just gonna go upstais and take a nap. See you later, 'Chance," said Bryon, doing the quote thingy with his fingers when he said my nickname.

"Alright. I'll wake you up for dinner," I suddenly realized I hadn't had breakfast or lunch today so I went inside. I opened the freezer and took out the tub of ice cream that was supposed to serve twenty-four. I grabbed a large spoon and decided to walk around the neighborhood, just for the hell of it.

_'I wonder why the guys are being so protective? Oh, right,_ It_. But me and Zig are just friends. Plus, he's totally different. He'd never hurt me. I mean, yeah, he's cute………..and funny, and smart, and sweet.' _At theis point I was smiling to myself. _'Wait, no. What am I thinking? I don't think of him that way! Do I?' _ My eyes suddenly got big. _'Oh my gawd, I do. What the hell am I gonna do? Ah, shit!'_

"That's a lot of ice cream," someone interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Zig Zag next to me. I looked down at the tub and found that it was already three fourths of the way empty.

"I was hungry," I shrugged, then continued eating. I took a spoonful and put it in front of his face. "Want some?" He shrugged.

"Sure," he said, putting his mouth around the spoon. I chuckled.

"You got a little something," I said, pointing to the side of my lips. I handed him a napkin. He kept missing the spot so I took the napkin from him. "Here, I got it," I said, whipping his mouth. Apparently this got us closer. I think it's 'cause he's so tall and I'm so friggin short.

"Jordan?" he said.

"Yeah?" I replied, getting lost in his eyes………again. He stepped closer.

"Um, I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to, sometime, maybe, do something, perhaps, together. Like a-a-a movie. W-what do you say?" he asked. I looked down, trying to find an answer. _'Oh, no. What should I do?'_

"Jordan!" Zig Zag and I both snapped our heads in the direction of the voice. I saw Chris running towards us. When he got to us, he was completely out of breath. "Jordan, I've been looking al over for you. We got a gig tonight at seven. We're gonna be playing with Army of Freshmen and Punchline," he said.

"Oh, God. Are you serious?" I screamed.

"Totally!" He said. "It's down at the Sunny Dayz Bar."

"Ok! It's 4:30 now. Get the guys ready. I'll be there in a sec," I said.

"Ok, see ya!" he said, and ran off. I turned back to Zig Zag. He looked kinda sad. His hands were in his pockets and he was rolling a rock back and forth with his foot.

"I didn't foget about you," I said, caressing his face and smiling at him. "You're gonna go tonight, right?"

"Yeah, of course," he said. "I'm _always_ there for you." I quickly hugged him. I grabbed his hand and ran towards home, throwing the empty tub of ice cream in the nearest garbage been. I had accidentally left the spoon in there but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could with Zig Zag hot on my heels. "If You're Going Through Hell" by Rodney Atkins kept playing over and over in my head as I got ready.

_**'Well you know those times  
When you feel like there's a sign there on your back  
Say's I don't mind if ya kick me  
Seems like everybody has  
Things go from bad to worse  
You'd think they can't get worse than that  
And then they do**_

You step off the straight and narrow  
And you don't know where you are  
Use the needle of your compass  
To sew up your broken heart  
Ask directions from a genie  
In a bottle of Jim Beam  
And she lies to You  
That's when you learn the truth

If you're going through hell  
Keep on going, Don't slow down  
If you're scared, don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there

Well I been deep down in that darkness  
I been down to my last match  
Felt a hundered different demons  
Breathing fire in my back  
And I knew that if I stumbled  
I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying, Yeah

But the good news  
Is there's angels everywhere out on the street  
Holding out a hand to pull you back upon your feet  
The one's that you been dragging for so long  
You're on your knees  
You might as well be praying  
Guess what I'm saying  
If you're going through hell  
Keep on going, Don't slow down  
If you're scared, don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there

Yeah, If you're going through hell  
Keep on moving, Face that fire  
Walk right through it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there

If you're going through hell  
Keep on going, Don't slow down  
If you're scared, don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there

Yeah, If you're going through hell  
Keep on moving, Face that fire  
Walk right through it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there  
Yeah you might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there  
Yeah'


	16. Crash Boom!

**Thanks to amrawo and lost among the stars for reading my story. Enjoy everyone. I love you!**

**This chapter is short but it's "full."**

I ran to my room to find the guys waiting for me to fix them up. They never were good at make up so Jet and I had to do it. I sat Tanner down in a chair while Jet worked on Bryon. We took out the gel and I spiked Tanner's short purple hair while Jet styled Bryon's long black hair. Next came eyeliner. I smudged some right under Tanner's eyes. Jet drew cat eyes on Bryon and smudged it to the side of his face. While Bryon and Tanner went to get dressed, I worked on Chris and Jet did his own make up. He drew a straight line fron the center of hi brow to right above his cheek bone on his right eye and drew another line from his lip to the end of his chin. When I finished just the normal thick eyeliner on Chris, I drew thick eyeliner on my eyes, toping it off with a branch on my left eye that branched more and more. I quickly put on my clothes and messed up my hair. I grabbed my guitar and ran to Magnet's truck, where the other guys were waiting. Zig Zag borrowed the truck from Magnet again and was going to take us to the bar. I sat in the back with Tanner, Chris, and the drums and keyboard.

"I can't believe we are going to be singing with Punchline and Army of Freshmen!" screamed Tanner as we sped down the freeway. We finally got to the Sunny Dayz Bar and got our stuff set up. Zig Zag had gone back home to get dressed and welcome his aunt because she was coming to visit for a week.

"Okay, guys. We have to be cool and collected when we meet them, you got it?" I told the boys.

"Failing Dreams?" Said a voice behind me. I slowly turned and my mouth dropped open when I found that Punchline was right behind me. Jet shut my mouth and I felt faint. I suddenly saw a dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a bright light. My mind sped towards the light and then…nothing.

_Little kids ran through a field of wheat at sunset. They were giggling. The young boy was chasing the little girl._

_"Jordan! You're uncle's here to pick you up!" Both children stopped and frowned. The little girl looked at her friend and hugged him, tears running down her face._

_"I'll miss you, Tyler! Promise you'll come visit me next summer," she cried. The little boy hugged her back._

_"I promise," he whispered. The little girl slowly walked towards her uncle's car, head down and tears still falling._

"Jordan? Jordan? Jordan!" I heard someone say. I suddenly felt icy water being poured on my face and I sat up, gasping for air. "Jordan! You all right?" Chris said, towering over me. I nodded my head and he helped me up.

"Punchline already set up and so did Army of Freshmen. It's our turn, come on!" Bryon said, leading us to the equipment and stage. We quickly set up. We ran back stage just before the crowd started forming. I peaked from backstage to find that Zig Zag hadn't gotten here yet. Even as we performed I kept an eye out for Zig. I had searched the entire room a million times by the end of the night.

"Hey, did you guys see Zig Zag?" I asked the band while we carried the instruments outside to wait for our invisible ride.

"The guy probably left us here. He never wanted to come," growled Tanner. I glared at him.

"Zig Zag isn't like that!" I said.

"Looks like you guys need a ride," someone said. I turned and found Chris, from Army of Freshmen, behind me.

"Well, actually-"

"Yes we do," Jet interrupted me. I glared at him then lowered my head. _'Maybe he's right'_ I thought to myself. I helped them put the instruments in the tour bus.

"Damn it," said Jet when he saw the traffic. "Can we hear the traffic report?" He asked. The driver quickly turned on the radio.

_"There happens to be a car crash here on the freeway. It looks like an oil truck had lost control and hit two cars. The truck driver is ok, minor injuries. The family of four in the Blue Dodge Caravan seem to be fine, but the driver has some serious injuries in the arms. They are now checking the last car, a red 4x4 with a personalized license plate that reads 'MEXICN.' The man inside, I have been told, is either dead or unconscious. His head is cut pretty deep, but with this traffic, it might be hell for the paramedics."_

"Wait," I said, realizing something. "Red 4x4 with license plate that reads 'MEXICN.' Does that sound a little _too_ familiar?" I asked, looking at the boys.

"Isn't that the same truck that Zig brought us to the concert with?" asked Chris, standing up.

_"Looks very bad, folks, for this young man. This crash happened two hours ago."_

"That's when the concert started! He didn't ditch us, he got in a car acc…..i……dent." I said, at first being excited because he hadn't just left us there but then realizing Zig Zag was hurt. I ran towards the door without warning and jumped out of the bus, running towards the crash. People got out of their cars as I passed them. I jumped over the police and pushed away some policemen that were examining Zig Zag. "Zig! Zig please wake up!" I screamed as loud as I could. Warm tears were spilling out of my swollen eyes like Niagara Falls.

"Ma'am, you're goind to have to step away from-" I punched the officer in the face. A swarm of them tried to pull me away but I kept fighting them off, wanting to be with Zig Zag. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion now. Tears were blurring my vision.

"Zig! Please wake up!" I wasn't giving up just yet. The officers now had taken out their night sticks and they kept beating me, but I still fought the pain and them, trying to reach my Zig Zag. All of a sudden, Bryon, Tanner, Jet, and Chris had come out and were trying to keep the officers off me. I opened the door and pulled Zig Zag out. I fell to my knees, resting his head on my lap. "Please, please, please…" I whispered over and over again. I kissed his forehead lightly, tears falling on his head wound. I heard sirens wailing. I knew the paramedics were coming. I hugged Zig Zag and rested my head on his forehead. "Ricky," I whispered, You can't leave me here. This whole is too deep. No one will ever be able to get me out. Please," I lifted my head and looked down at him. I leaned in closer.

"Ma'am, we're gonna bring him to the hospital now," said a paramedic. I nodded, still starring at Ricky. I placed a light kiss on his soft, cold lips and got up. "If you'd like you could stay with him," said the paramedic.

"Thank you," I said, following him into the ambulance. "See you tomorrow, guys," I said. They nodded and went back to the bus.


	17. Is it the Beginning?

**Everyone, calm down. This story isn't done by a long shot. I would never kill Zig Zag. I love him as much as you all do. Any who, back to the story.**

_"Uncle George, shouldn't Tyler be here now? It's been almost a year since I've seen him!" said an excited little tyke._

_"Jordan, there's something you should know," said the little girl's uncle in a sad whisper. "Tyler wont be coming this year. He'll never come again. He was run over by a tractor 4 weeks ago. I'm sorry I never told you," he finished, hanging his head in shame. The little girl slowly walked up to him. She hugged his neck tight._

_"It's okay, Uncle George," she whispered. "He'll always be here," she said, breaking away and pointing to her heart, "always in my heart." Her uncle smiled and then he took her hand and brought her outside to a little open area in the backyard._

_"Jordan, you know that scarf he gave you?" he said pointing at the scarf she always wore. She suddenly realized what her uncle wanted to do, and he saw in her eyes that she understood. He took out a pocket knife and handed it to the little girl. She took off the scarf, cut off a piece of the scarf, then cut her finger a little, letting the scarf soak in the blood. Meanwhile, her uncle had dug a small hole. The little girl gently placed the bloody piece of wool in the hole and helped her uncle cover it up._

I felt my hair being caressed out of my face so I fluttered my eyes open. I had fallen asleep sitting next to Zig Zag the night before and had rested my head on the uncomfortable mattress. I looked up and found that Zig Zag was awake.

"Ricky!" I squealed, jumping up to hug him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…." he said. I backed away.

"I'm sorry," I said. He began to get up. I just watched him as he got closer. he pushed my hands down with his left hand and pulled me in with his right. I looked up at him and found him leaning closer. I slowly got to my tip toes. It suddenly felt like we had entered a new dimension as our lips touched and we shared a soft kiss. I thought that was it, but when I went to pull away, he grabbed my waist with both hands and pulled me in tighter, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue swipe across my lips to be allowed entrance. I let him in undoubtedly and he began to explore my mouth. We were both breathing heavily, but neither broke the kiss.

"Check out time is now, lovebirds, unless you want to pay another two hundred dollars just for a couple more minutes," I heard X-Ray say. We broke the kiss and both blushed twenty shades of red. We followed X out to the BMW. He took us home and then left after we said 'good-bye.'

"You wanna go to the movies tonight or something?" Zig asked. I looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "Pick you up at 7?" I nodded again. "Okay, see ya," he leaned over and kissed my cheek then bolted across the street. I smiled as I looked after him. When he was inside I looked at my watch. 6:00. I ran up to my room to get ready. I put on a pair of blue ripped jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top, complimented by the checkered black and white tie. Under my jeans I wore black platforms with a deep blue bow painted on the side. I applied neon green eyeliner and clear lip gloss and I was ready to go. I heard the door bell ring and I sprinted down the stairs, looking at my watch. 7:00. I opened the door and found Zig Zag standing at the door in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with an unbuttoned button-up red plaid half-sleeve shirt (Did you get all that?). He was staring at me. I blushed a little.

"Right on time, I see," I said, making him snap back to reality. He smiled and held out his arm so I took it and let him lead me to the car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He ran to the other side and began to drive.

"Mademoiselle," he said, opning the car door. He took my handand we walked to the cash register. "What does the pretty lady want to watch?" he asked. I blushed at his comment.

"Anything really," I giggled. He paid for two tickets to 'Step Up' and we entered the theater, sitting in the back row in the corner. It wasn't packed so sometime in the middle of the movie Zig Zag had decided to make a move on me, I guess. It was a pretty dull part in the movie so I had decided to go with it. He started out by putting his arm around my waist and bringing me in closer. I rested my head on his shoulder so he used two fingers and lifted my chin gently then kissed my lips softly. We broke the kiss for a couple seconds then went into a more deep kiss. He licked my lips to ask for permission to enter. I let him and our tongues collided. I got out of my seat a little and he put both hands on my hips and brought me in closer.

It was the end of the movie but neither of us broke the kiss. When we finally did, the whole theater was empty, except for the janitor, who was continuing to clean without paying much attention to us. Zig Zag looked at his watch.

"It's 10. Do you want me to take you home or do you just wanna drive don to the lake and we can just walk on the sand?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't care. You choose," I said. He bit his bottom lip then got up, grabbing hold of my hand.

"Let's go," he said. We drove down to the lake. When we got there, we took off our shoes and felt the soft sand under our feet. He held my hand as we walked by the shore, a wave crashing against our bare feet once in a while. At one point, Zig Zag led me off the 'course' and sat on the ground looking at the waves crash against the shore. I sat down beside him and he leaned back, his head resting on his hands. He closed his eyes and I just stared at him for a couple of minutes, smiling to myself and hugging my knees. I bent down and kissed his lips softly, then rested my head on his chest. I felt his even breathing and heard his heart beat. I knew he was asleep, and the rhythmic breathing of his heart was like a lullaby that soon put me to sleep. And with his heart beat, I heard a song.

**  
_'I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind_**

I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start

Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you

I used to write your name  
And put it in my frame  
And sometimes I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time

Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy   
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside   
Make me stay right beside you

Oh pretty boy

_**Oh pretty boy**_

_**Oh pretty boy  
Say you love me too**_

Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay, ooo right beside you.'

As I drifted off to a deep slumber, I couldn't help but think, _'Is this the beginning?'_

**And, yes, people, it _is_ only the beginning. More of the story coming soon. Aw, shit. I start school Wednesday. Wow that sucks. Well, I'll update ASAP. I gotta finish this book before first semester starts.**


End file.
